Pendiendo de una promesa
by Karmalaa
Summary: Tras una serie de acontecimientos, Hyoga decide dar un giro radical a su vida. Esta historia cuenta el nuevo camino que emprende, a lo largo de 11 largos años. [terminado]
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1**

El intenso dolor de cabeza le hizo saber que acababa de despertar. Esas punzadas, agudas, continuas e insistentes que se habían convertido en compañeras habituales le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Lo último que recordaba es que le habían administrado la quimio durante la noche... Seguramente habría perdido la conciencia durante el proceso.

Últimamente no la toleraba bien, y despertaba al tiempo débil, tan débil que el mero hecho de abrir los ojos al mundo le suponía un esfuerzo.Pero lo hizo. Los abrió y enfocó lentamente a su izquierda, y vio lo que llevaba contemplando día tras día desde que ingresara en aquel hospital hacía ya 6 meses.

Le observó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su casa. Dormía, apoyado sobre la mano en el a piori incómodo sillón para acompañantes que había junto a la cama. El pelo le tapaba parcialmente la cara, ahora serena, pero con síntomas de cansancio. Le vio moverse, y en un acto reflejo, pestañear levemente, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que su amigo ya estaba despierto.

Le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se estiraba, para luego incorporarse y sentarse junto a él en la cama.

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días.

Él le contempló, parecía estar comprobando cada uno de sus rasgos en búsqueda de algún indicio... ¿Indicio de qué?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Cansado... Muy cansado...  
-Es normal... Te han subido la dosis. ¿Tienes fiebre? Espera, llamaré a una enfermera.

Salió rápidamente sin perder la cálida sonrisa. Volvió a fijarse en el sillón. Sobre la pequeña mesa que hacía de complemento para las visitas estaba su maleta, y unos cuantos libros... Sabía que él no se había percatado, pero le había observado leer aquellos libracos ininteligibles, buscando datos sobre su enfermedad, noche tras noche...Buscando esa maldita palabra... Leucemia. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no se había ido de su lado ni un solo día desde que estaba allí interno? ¿Por qué hacía todo esto por él?

Se sintió mal... Porque después de todo el esfuerzo y empeño, y de todo el apoyo que le había dado para luchar contra su patología, no iba a poder ofrecerle la recompensa de su recuperación... Había luchado con optimismo, pero... Estaba agotado, como ausente, flotando en una nebulosa... Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y por más egoísta que le pudiera parecer, no soportaba la idea de tener que seguir sufriendo esa lenta tortura cuando el descanso estaba tan cerca...

La puerta volvió a abrirse y una de las jóvenes enfermeras entró para anotar su temperatura y cumplir con el rito diario. Le veía mover los labios, sus oídos no eran capaces de captar sonido con más intensidad que la de un suave murmullo... Se le nubló la vista... Se sintió flotar fuera de su cuerpo... Hasta que noto aquella mirada clavada en él, reflejo de la preocupación, y una voz dulce y familiar, retumbando a lo lejos.

-Shun... Shun...

Tenía que volver en sí. Llevaba días evitando ese momento... Y ya no había marcha atrás.   
Debía hacerlo.

-Lo siento...-pensó para sus adentros.  
-Shun, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes 39º.  
-Sí, sí, estoy bien...- suspiró y le miró, gravemente. Contempló su propia mano, que yacía entre las de él. Aquella sensación de calidez y protección le reconfortaba.

-No... No se sabe nada de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Otro día más, el mismo movimiento negativo. La misma mueca de impotencia y decepción en el rostro de su amigo. Le estrechó fuertemente las manos, y se decidió a hacerlo, a emplear sus últimas fuerzas en ello.

-Hyoga... Tengo que pedirte algo... Es lo más importante que te he pedido nunca.  
-Dime.-se acercó a él para retener cada una de sus palabras.  
-Hemos luchado juntos contra mi enfermedad... Sin ti y sin los chicos no habría podido resistir tanto, pero... Todo te lo debo en especial a ti, has estado a mi lado en todo momento, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo.  
-No tienes por qué darme las gracias...  
Shun le sonrió con melancolía. Cuántas cosas habían vivido juntos, cuántas situaciones más allá de la imaginación humana, cuántos peligros... Y un cáncer iba a poder con él cuando ni el dios Hades lo había conseguido.  
-Estoy débil... Sabes que siempre me he mostrado optimista, pero el tiempo y la experiencia me han hecho saber reconocer la realidad y aceptarla por muy dura que sea, y mi realidad, Hyoga, es... Que no me queda mucho... Me lo dice el corazón, y mi cuerpo ya no puede más.

En el fondo, esperaba y deseaba que Hyoga exclamara que no dijera esas tonterías, que todo saldría bien y que acabaría cuando menos se diera cuenta... Pero no fue así. En vez de eso le vio contener las lágrimas, luchando por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Necesito que me ayudes con mi testamento.  
Se sintió terriblemente humilde tras haber hecho la petición más íntima que se le podía hacer a otra persona, la petición de colaborar en el reconocimiento de la propia muerte.

Hyoga asintió, y haciendo de tripas corazón buscó dónde y con que escribir. Cuando hubo encontrado un block y una pluma, volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Tranquilo, sé como hay que hacerlo, le pedí al señor Kurasagi que me lo explicara detalladamente... Sólo tienes que transcribir.

Y con esas palabras, empezó a redactarle el legado que quedaría cuando él no estuviera ahí. Hyoga atendía y escribía, concentrado, con todos los sentidos puestos en aquella tarea, la cual no duró demasiado, pues Shun tenía en mente las palabras exactas, fruto de muchas horas pensándolas y estructurándolas.

Firmó el documento con mano asombrosamente firme y segura. Hyoga lo depositó en la mesa y volvió a su lado. Tenía la mirada baja, y permanecía callado. Le conocía como a la palma de su mano, pero en aquel momento lo hubiera dado todo por saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Mírame, por favor...

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Esos ojos, ahora tan tristes.

-Hyoga, me gustaría qué... No, mejor dicho, prométeme, júrame por el descanso de tu madre que vas a seguir adelante.

Shun decía aquello serenamente, sus palabras provenían de lo más hondo de sucorazón.

-Júrame que serás feliz. Júrame que algún día lo serás, y que harás lo imposible por conseguirlo. ¿Lo harás?

Hyoga se mordía los temblorosos labios. No iba a llorar. Se dominó como pudo, y empleó toda su voluntad en pronunciar esa frase:

-Te lo juro.

Shun sonrió. Ahora si que tenía la conciencia tranquila, lo había hecho. No podía más, un dulce sopor se apoderó de él.

-Estoy cansado...  
-Duerme un poco, te vendrá bien.  
Le colocó la almohada. Shun le cogió nuevamente de la mano.  
-Quédate aquí hasta que me haya dormido, por favor.  
-Claro.

Ninguno de los dijo nada al respecto, pero algo les decía que esa era la última vez que iban a hablar.

-Descansa, estaré a tu lado.

Shun cerró los ojos lentamente. Su sonrisa no se borró mientras caía en un profundo sueño. Y su sonrisa permaneció inalterable, como Hyoga, que no le soltó la mano ni se movió de ahí. Inalterable, como Hyoga cuando el aparato que marcaba su pulso comenzó a emitir un ruido horriblemente penetrante; inalterable, como su reacción cuando una avalancha de médicos y enfermeras entraron en plena estampida ante la inminente parada cardiaca. Inalterable, como sus concisas y directas palabras:

-Déjenle descansar en paz.

Los médicos se miraron entre sí. Se respiraba resignación en el ambiente. Hyoga se levantó, dejando las manos ya inertes sobre los costados. No miró atrás. Recogió sus cosas y el testamento, y salió de la habitación. Una última frase se le clavó en el alma al oírla por la espalda:

-Hora de la muerte: 7'45

No iba a llorar. Reunió toda la madurez que pudo encontrar y bajó a la planta baja, en busca del teléfono público. Llamó al señor Kurasagi. Él era el abogado de la Fundación Graud, el indicado para dejar el documento en toda regla.

El reloj del pasillo marcaba las 8'30 cuando el abogado apareció por el pasillo. Era joven, apenas unos 5 o 6 años mayor que él, pero un gran profesional. Le hizo una profunda reverencia en señal de luto. Nunca había entendido esa costumbre de los japoneses.

-Siento terriblemente lo ocurrido.

Él asintió. Quería terminar con ello cuanto antes. Buscaron donde sentarse y le tendió el testamento.

-Lo escribí mientras él me lo redactaba. Espero que esté todo correcto.  
-Sí...- se puso las gafas para leer el texto- Entonces, todos sus bienes irán al orfanato... Con respecto a la incineración...  
-Mientras antes sea, mejor.  
-Deberíamos contactar con Ikki, es su único familiar, y...  
-Me ha delegado esa responsabilidad a mí.-contestó, secamente.  
-Sí, tienes razón.-replicó el abogado, inmerso en el escrito.

Dialogaron durante más de quince minutos, hasta dejar claros todos los asuntos que Hyoga quería tratar. Kurasagi tomo aire. Iba a ser una mañana agitada, era duro ser profesional cuando se trataba de la muerte de una persona cercana, y demás, joven.

-Tranquilo, déjalo en mis manos, me ocuparé de todo inmediatamente.  
-Gracias... Akito.

Aquel trato tan familiar le hizo entender que confiaba en él. Agarró afectuosamente el hombro del ruso, no podía hacer más en el plano personal por él.  
Se despidieron. Hyoga le contempló alejarse por el pasillo hasta desaparecer, y se sumió en el silencio total del hospital.  
  
El teléfono sonaba insistentemente. Tanto que al final Seiya optó por levantarse y atender la llamada, pese a que tenía por política no hacerlo a esas horas tan tempranas. Se desperezó de mala gana mientras descolgaba el auricular.  
-¿Diga?

Era una llamada del hospiral. Se quedó helado cuando recibió la noticia.

**_(Fin capítulo 1) _**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde su muerte. Llovía.

Hyoga permanecía de pie, tras una de las ventanas del pasillo que daba a la habitación que días antes Shun ocupaba. Con la frente apoyada en el frío cristal, miraba absorto hacia el exterior, hacia el infinito.

Se había prometido no derramar una lágrima, pero en cuanto oyó aquellos pasos, aquella forma de correr que reconoció al instante, le flaquearon las fuerzas.

Los pasos se acercaron vertiginosamente, para transformarse en jadeos de cansancio a su espalda.

Se prometió no llorar, pero con sólo sentir la cálida mano de Seiya sobre tu su hombro, se derrumbó.

Todos aquellos meses, la tensión, el sufrimiento, las dudas, el arrojo, y finalmente el vacío, pujaron por salir de aquella angustia que se había acumulado en su pecho. Ni siquiera notó como las lágrimas ardientes le rodaban por las mejillas.

El recién llegado se situó frente a él. Hyoga le miró. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Se ahogó en un llanto amargo y desesperado. Y el pobre Seiya no pudo hacer más que estrecharle entre sus brazos, y evitar las miradas del personal del hospital, que bien por la influencia de la Fundación, bien por pura compasión, no les dijeron nada, dejándoles estar ahí, en el suelo del pasillo, rompiendo la estricta calma del centro. Siguió abrazándole e intentando calmarle, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Hyoga... Cálmate... Tranquilo, tranquilo...-le susurraba incansablemente.

No supo cuanto más podría estar así, antes de desmoronarse él también.

Otra vez el contestador... Le ponía de los nervios el dichoso aparato. Decidió dejar un mensaje ante la evidencia de que nadie respondía a sus llamadas en la Residencia de la Fundación. Tuvo la esperanza de que lo cogieran...

-Shiryu, soy yo... He llamado varias veces, espero que oigas este mensaje pronto...-suspiró, queriendo calmarse y pronunciar lo más claramente posible- Estoy en el hospital...Oye, Shun ha muerto... Fue esta mañana. No sufrió... Pero... Estoy preocupado por Hyoga. Se me ha echado a llorar y no sabía como calmarle... Le han tenido que dar un tranquilizante... He conseguido que se durmiera, pero... No sé cuánto más voy a poder seguir así...-Le empezó a temblar la voz- Por favor, ven en cuanto puedas.

Colgó. Ojalá nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ojalá la vida les sonriera aunque fuera solo de vez en cuando. Pero parecía que la vida misma no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. De qué servía haber terminado con las batallas del Santuario si fuera de él todo era incluso más difícil...

Miró a Hyoga, acostado sobre los asientos que habían en el pasillo. No sintió pena por él, más bien impotencia, pues no podía hacer mucho por consolarle... Al menos, haría lo que pudiese. Se quitó la cazadora y le cubrió, para dirigirse inmediatamente a la cafetería del hospital.

Poco después regresó donde estaba Hyoga, ya medio despierto debido al paso del efecto del somnífero. Se sentía mareado, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Se incorporó, y Seiya se puso de rodillas en frente de él, para hablarle lo más cerca posible.

-Toma, te sentará bien- le dijo, tendiéndole una taza de café.  
-Gracias... Yo... Siento el numerito que te he dado...- contestó, cabizbajo.  
-No lo sientas. Fue una reacción normal, llevas mucho tiempo guardándote las cosas... Te conozco, nunca cambiarás.

Se sentó a su lado mientras su compañero bebía lentamente.

-Oye, por qué no te vas a la residencia y descansas... Yo me encargaré de organizar lo del entierro y todo eso...  
-Ya lo he hecho yo...- murmuró a modo de respuesta.  
-¿Cómo?- contestó un asombrado Seiya.  
-Antes llamé al señor Kurasagi... Shun me pidió que le ayudara a esribir su testamento. Y así lo hice. Ya he atado cabos con el abogado, mañana le incinerarán y sus cenizas serán enterrada en la tumba de sus padres... Tal y como él deseó expresamente.

Seiya reflexionó unos instantes. Entonces no tenían que hacer nada... Aún así, prefería quedarse allí hasta asegurarse de que todo saldría según lo previsto.

La mañana transcurrió sin más miramientos, lenta e insufrible. Pasado ya el mediodía Shiryu llegó, apresurado, hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Seiya le recibió, aliviado. Se veía dolor en sus ojos... Hyoga también se acercó hasta él, y para su sorpresa, le abrazó fuertemente, a lo que correspondió, visiblemente emocionado.

-Lo siento, he venido en cuanto he podido.  
-Ya dudaba de si mi mensaje había servido de algo...

Shiryu miró a la puerta de la habitación, y la duda se apoderó de él.  
-¿Está... aún dentro?

Los dos afirmaron.

-Voy a pasar a verle.  
-Iré contigo.

Hyoga prefirió esperarles en el pasillo. No quería que una visión ahora le estropease el recuerdo del Shun que prefería retener en su memoria. Se sentía aturdido, habían sido muchas emociones juntas en pocas horas... Y el apoyo que le daban ahora... En cierto modo le desconcertaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ello. De algún modo, les necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a alguien.

Los tres acabaron en la cafetería, mientras los encargados de la funeraria, que ya habían llegado, se encargaban de todo.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas, cara a cara. Hyoga miraba la segunda taza de café que se estaba bebiendo... Decidió romper el silencio dejando claro una cuestión que seguro habría saltado en la mente de sus amigos y les preocupaba en algún modo.

-Chicos, no os preocupéis por mi... No pienso suicidarme ni nada de eso.

El tono irónico de sus últimas palabras le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

-Lo superaré... Se lo he prometido a alguien.

Seiya y Shiryu asintieron, de alguna forma aliviados. El primero puso afectuosamente las manos sobre las de su amigo.

-Hyoga, ahora sí que creo que deberías irte y tratar de descansar. Debes estar agotado.  
-Seiya tiene razón... Nosotros volveremos en cuanto podamos.  
-Sí, tenéis razón... Si tenéis algo suelto que dejarme... No llevo nada encima.

Le acompañaron hasta la salida, y quedaron en verse por la noche. Se despidieron con la mano una última vez. Hyoga contemplaba como las calles pasaban veloces desde su perspectiva dentro del vehículo. Todo había terminado. Estaba tan cansado de todo... Sólo tenía ganas de tirarse en su cama y desconectar... De hecho, nada más llegar a la Residencia, oscura y tétricamente silenciosa, se dirigió a su habitación, al final del pasillo. No miró la puerta de la de Shun. Cerró con violencia, y tras soltar la maleta en donde primero pudo, se dejó caer en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas. En cuestión de segundos calló dormido, en un sueño profundo y artificial, negro y vacío.

_**(Fin capítulo 2)**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Seiya y Shiryu se limitaban a observar a través de los cristales del coche mientras Hyoga conducía. Conocía el camino al cementerio de memoria, desgraciadamente no era la primera vez que iba.

Llegaron sin incidencias. Kurasagi les esperaba.También muchos de los trabajadores de la Fundación, los cuáles habían profesado simpatía e incluso gran aprecio por el joven desaparecido. Y compañeros de entrenamiento, como Jabu, incluso algunos amigos que Shun había hecho en la Academia donde había tratado de retomar los estudios...

Se sintió incómodo, hubiera deseado algo más íntimo. Pero se limitó a colocarse junto a Shiryu y Seiya, entregar la urna con sus cenizas y atender a la ceremonia.

Seiya estaba absorto, y las palabras del encargado del ritual fluían como un murmullo incomprensible. Contempló los rostros serios de todos los presentes. Reparó por último en el de Hyoga... Tenía la mirada fija en el vacío, hacia el frente... Fue tan rápido el cambio de su expresión que no le dió tiempo a reaccionar. Sus ojos, hasta hacía unos instantes ausentes, cobraron súbitamente un violento fulgor, y estaban anclados en un punto concreto. Seiya siguió la dirección y necesitó unos segundos para asimilar lo que veía... Ikki. Era él, sin duda. Estaba tras los congregados, quieto, sosteniéndole la mirada a Hyoga. Tan estupefacto se quedó que la voz del ruso le cogió de sorpresa...

-Serás... Hijo de... ¡Puta!

Sus palabras se elevaron por encima de las del sacerdote, ante el desconcierto general. Se adelantó, poco a poco, y la gente de abrió, dejando visible a Ikki, que también se acercaba, quedándose a una distancia prudencial.

-Me dejé la piel buscándote... Te llamé, te escribí, te mandé faxes... Revolví archivos... ¿Sabes que tu hermano preguntó por ti todos los días que pasó postrado en ese jodido hospital? -Hyoga gritaba, descontrolado y furioso.

Sintió como alguien le agarraba... Eran sus compañeros, que le sujetaban con firmeza de los brazos.

-Hyoga, tranquilízate, por favor - le suplicaron.

Se resistió. No iba a callarse. Llevaba aquella rabia impresa en las entrañas.

-Me preguntó por ti todos los días... ¡Y ahora tienes la desfachatez de presentarte aquí! ¡Maldito seas!

-¡Cálmate! -le gritó Shiryu.

Hyoga tiró bruscamente, soltándose. La gente murmuraba, preocupada e impresionada.

-Por respeto a Shun no te haré nada, pero te juro sobre su tumba que la próxima vez que te vea, te mato.

Dicho eso, se marchó, con paso rápido, sin hacer caso a sus amigos que trataron de hacerle entrar en razón. Cogió las llaves del coche de la Fundación y arrancó. Se fue de allí, con una rapidez endiablada. Ni le importó como Seiya y Shiryu iban a volver. Todo le importaba una mierda.

Condujo con rabia, lo suficientemente cuerdo para no cometer una locura, pero no lo suficiente para que la idea de tirarse por la primera ladera que viera se le fuera de la cabeza. Se desvió del camino principal, y fue cuando su cuerpo se sobrecogío debido a la velocidad cuando se obligó a parar en un hueco que encontró a lo largo del arcén. ¿Qué culpa tenían los demás de su enfado como para pagarlo con sus inocentes vidas? Se apoyó en el volante y escondió la cara entre los brazos. Aquello había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Por la mañana, de camino al funeral, hacía apenas cuarenta minutos, lo había descartado, pero ahora estaba ciego, sólo tenía ojos para ese plan... Tenía que hacerlo.

Condujo a la Residencia. Subió a toda velocidad a su habitación. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Había dejado preparada su maleta desde que pudo. Cogió su pasaporte, los demás documentos que le serían de utilidad, la pequeña urna con todo lo que quedaba de Shun y el dinero en efectivo que había acumulado. 21 años de existencia se podían resumir en aquella maleta, en sus pocas pertenencias. Era muy triste. Miró su cuarto, ahora vacío, y desapareció. Dejó las llaves puestas en el coche. Salió a la calle, y caminó a toda prisa en busca de un taxi. Finalmente localizó uno. No había marcha atrás. Era una huída cobarde, pero le daba igual.

-Al puerto, por favor.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Entró a la Residencia. Era aún temprano, pero se había acostumbrado a correr sus 12 kilómetros diarios a primera hora de la mañana. Resopló, dispuesto a meterse en la ducha cuanto antes. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando una de las trabajadoras de la Fundación se reclamó.

-Seiya-san... Hay una carta para usted.

¿Una carta? Qué extraño...Las únicas cartas que había recibido en su vida eran del Santuario. La cogió y le dio las gracias a la chica... Miró la letra de la dirección... Le era muy familiar... Un vistazo al matasellos le bastó para confirmar sus sospechas.

Subió a la habitación. Se sentó en su cama y la abrió. No había duda... Era de Hyoga.

_**12 de noviembre de 1990**_

**_Supongo que te habrá sorprendido recibir esta carta... Si el correo funciona igual que el resto de las cosas en ese país que se desmorona ante mis ojos, calculo que ya habrán pasado unas tres semanas desde que me marché de Tokyo._**

**_Lo siento. Soy un indeseable, me largué sin más miramientos. Os he fallado, seguro que lo estabais pasando igual o peor que yo, debería haberme quedado ahí para apoyaros, pero no lo hice._**

**_Te preguntarás posiblemente donde estoy... Ahora mismo, en el transiberiano. Me metí en el primer barco hacia la Unión Soviética que encontré. A los tres días llegué a mi destino, y ahí cogí este tren. No es lo más cómodo del mundo, pero al menos tengo un habitáculo para mi solo._**

**_No sé que contarte. Ni siquiera sé por qué te escribo. Supongo que me sentía culpable, y bastante solo. Nunca pensé que algo tan insignificante como el walkman que me traje me fuera a dar tantos problemas de aduanas... Me lo han dejado pasar de milagro, y siempre mirándome con mala cara._**

**_Así que aquí estoy, debe de ser ridícula la escena: yo, aquí en este tren, escribiéndote una carta que no sé si te llegará._**

**_Aún no te he dicho exactamente los motivos de mi marcha... Créeme, me resulta indescriptiblemente duro. No fue otra de mis huidas, esta vez no pienso volver, nunca más... Fue parte de un trato que hice con Shun, cuando acababan de ingresarle. Quería animarle, así que le propuse una aventura: en cuanto saliera de allí, nos iríamos, los dos, a ver mundo, a buscar nuestras propias vidas, lejos de lo que nos ataba y nos entristecía. Y mostrarle mi país, pues le hacía mucha ilusión pisar tierras heladas. _**

**_Decidí hacer ese viaje yo solo. Shun lo hubiera querido así. Es tan injusto... De todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, él era quien menos se merecía un final así. Y yo no pude hacer nada por él. Me siento impotente, cansado. Él era mi mejor amigo, el único que me ha comprendido y el único al que nunca pude ocultar nada. Hasta en sus últimos momentos se preocupó más por mí que por él mismo. Hace tres semanas no sólo fue él el que murió, aquel día también murió lo poco de mi que quedaba._**

**_No sé donde terminará este viaje, Seiya. Por ahora, este tren llegará a Moscú dentro de un mes y medio. Quiero conocer mi propio país, pues como la inmensa mayoría de mis compatriotas, no he pisado la capital. Y quiero verla con mis ojos antes de que la revuelta sea incontenible y el sistema acabe de derrumbarse por su propio peso._**

**_Ese es el horizonte más cercano que tengo. Ignoro qué será de mí. También he pensado en regresar al Santuario... Nos prometieron un veto indefinido, pero estoy reflexionando acerca de la posibilidad de salir de la Orden... No estoy seguro, he de madurar mucho esa idea. Sólo se que hice una promesa, y no sé como cumplirla. Tengo que reconciliarme conmigo mismo, y me da igual caer en el intento. No quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa._**

**_Termino aquí, amigo mío. Puedes escribirme a esta dirección, si así lo deseas, hasta mitad de Diciembre, supongo... Si no, en cuanto llegue a la capital volverás a recibir noticias mías._**

**_Por favor, no me tengas rencor. Cuídate, y disculpa que no te escriba en kanjis, ya sabes que se me da fatal... Espero que Shiryu también esté bien... Dale recuerdos de mi parte._**

_**Hyoga**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Pulsó el botón y el pequeño aparato se puso en marcha. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había escuchado aquellas tres únicas cintas que trajo consigo...

Le gustaba la música. En los dos únicos años que había podido vivir como un joven cualquiera había descubierto su amor por el sencillo arte de escuchar melodías... La música para piano era su favorita. Precisamente en aquellos momentos sonaba su pieza preferida, "El claro de luna", de Beethoven. Le encogía el corazón.

En aquel tren no se podía hacer mucho. Lo que más echaba de menos era moverse. Toda su vida había sido prácticamente un atleta, y tanto tiempo allí sentado le hacía sentir entumecido, por lo que procuraba bajar en cada cuidad aunque solo fuera caminar un rato. Sentía alivio al poder confundirse con la multitud, sus transparentes pupilas ya no llamaban la atención. Observaba a la gente, como iban cambiando sus costumbres y apariencia a medida que avanzaban en kilómetros... Muchos paisajes, dialectos, incluso lenguajes completamente diferentes a lo largo de aquel inmenso país. Sólo captó algo en común entre las personas a las que se tomaba la libertad de analizar: el ligero velo de tristeza que les nublaba. Pobreza y sometimiento. Pese a todo, era un pueblo que sabía sacar alegría de donde fuera.

Se preguntó como habría sido todo de haber crecido como un campesino cualquiera, sin más expectativas que sobrevivir a la Siberia, hogar de desterrados donde la esperanza hacía mucho que no se dejaba ver.

Rebobinó la cinta para oír la pieza de nuevo. Cuando no escuchaba música solía leer los diarios, tanto para ponerse al día de las revueltas como para coger soltura en su idioma materno, tras tanto tiempo sin poder practicarlo. O simplemente, pensaba. A veces en su futuro, otras en su pasado. Intentaba recordar detalles ocultos en su memoria, o vislumbrar acontecimientos relevantes. Antes solía dedicar unos minutos diarios a calcular el tiempo que llevaba en ruta... Ahora que se daba cuenta... Ya habían pasado prácticamente dos meses... Miró el diario que tenía a su lado...

_-Vaya... Si hoy es 24 de diciembre... Casi Navidad._

¿Cuánta distancia había cubierto ya? ¿10.000.000 de kilómetros? La cercanía a la capital comenzaba a notarse, se había percatado de la mayor presencia de comerciantes cuando iba a dar una vuelta entre los vagones. Tal vez en menos de una semana estaría pisando la Plaza Roja. Se permitió el lujo de sentir el ligero escalofrío que todo aquel nativo de las lejanías siente al llegar al centro de su país. Llevaba años viviendo en Tokyo, posiblemente la urbe más descomunal del planeta, pero ni siquiera eso le iba a privar del orgullo de sentirse parte de una cultura, y de reencontrarse con su propia identidad, casi extinta.

¿Habría llegado su carta a manos de Seiya? Lo dudaba. Volvería a escribirle, mejor una vez en Europa, si es que conseguía pasar la frontera soviética. Kurasagi le había asegurado que con aquel documento no tendría problemas. Ojalá estuviera en lo cierto. Sería muy irrisorio ver al Santo del Cisne atrapado ante una mera barrera de inmigración.

_-Qué demonios, ¿no querías pasar por una persona corriente? Ahí tienes la dura realidad_.-se dijo.

Para colmo, se agotaron las pilas. Le había resultado prácticamente imposible conseguirlas a lo largo del viaje. Las últimas las tuvo que regatear en un puesto ambulante, a un pobre viejo que las vendía como una reliquia del progreso.

Dijeron por megafonía que se iba a efectuar una nueva parada para repostar. El trayecto se reiniciaría a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente. Aún quedaban varias horas para que se pusiera el sol, así que podía buscar donde echarse algo al estómago.

Recogió sus pertenencias, y tras dejar la maleta en consigna guardó cola para salir del monumental vehículo. Entre el barullo pudo distinguir la placa de la estación. _Kirov_. No se había equivocado, ya estaba en la etapa final del recorrido. Aquella ciudad era conocida más que nada por el grupo de ballet que llevaba su nombre, y no estaba demasiado lejos de suelo moscovita.

Paseó entre las calles de la pintoresca ciudad. Se respiraban aires festivos. Habían niños jugueteando, hombres y mujeres en frenética actividad, comerciando, comprando, hablando animadamente.

Un crío de grandes y claros ojos captó su atención: le recordaba a Jacob. Pobre chico, no había vuelto a saber de él. Seguramente habría crecido y no le reconocería. Sonrió para sus adentros. Siguió al niño con la mirada y le vio correr, junto con un grupito, hacia lo que parecía un enorme lago helado. Qué extraña sensación de alegría flotaba en aquel lugar... Notó que le tiraban de la manga del abrigo.

-Hey, señor, ¿quiere patinar? Mi padre alquila patines, ¡y no le costará mucho!

Un mocoso le miraba fijamente, mientras le sonreía. ¿Patinar? Sí, ¿por qué no? Patinar había sido el único juego que había conocido en su infancia. Cuando Camus se ausentaba por breves periodos durante la primera etapa de su entrenamiento, se escabullía para deslizarse sobre el agua helada con los demás niños de la aldea... Hasta que cumplió los 11 años y se acabaron los juegos para él... Camus...

-¿Señor?

Despertó de sus pensamientos. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a la altura del chiquillo.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho. Llévame hasta tu padre.

De buen grado alquiló unos viejos pero cómodos patines al padre del crío, el cuál le acompañó hasta la misma pista improvisada.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

-Sâsha, señor.

-Toma, Sâsha, para ti - dijo, dándole 3 rublos.

El niño sonrió, asombrado.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Empléalo bien, ¿vale? Cómprale algo bonito a tu madre.

Sàsha asintió, entusiasmando. Hyoga le guiñó un ojo, y se dispuso a patinar. Hacía una eternidad que no lo hacía, casi había olvidado lo mucho que le relajaba. Cobró velocidad, dando vueltas alrededor. Las risas, las parejas, los padres con sus hijos... Todos pasaban velozmente a su alrededor. El hielo, su elemento, el cuál manejaba a su antojo con perfección... Le agradó comprobar que su prodigiosa agilidad no se había visto muy mermada.

_-Feliz Navidad, Hyoga_.-pensó, con resignación, concentrado en la técnica.

Se dejó llevar, jugando a flotar por el mortífero y hermoso cristal, con la gracia del cisne que llevaba dentro.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Moscú le había impactado mucho más de lo que podría haber llegado a pensar. Llevaba tres días deambulando por la ciudad, recorriendo sus calles de perfecta y sobria arquitectura, de estatuas de la revolución y gente metódica y educada.

Solía sentarse en algún lugar tranquilo a observar el panorama. Si bien se sentía parte de aquella megalítica ciudad, su corazón seguía vacío. Aquellos dos meses en completa soledad le habían enseñado mucho, y le habían ayudado a meditar, a buscar qué era realmente lo que deseaba...

Y creía haber llegado por fin a una determinación. Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había acabado su camino en los dos días anteriores, la Plaza Roja. Le encantaba, le sobrecogía. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, y se empezaba a notar que las gentes se retiraban poco a poco a sus hogares. Contempló a lo lejos el Kremlin y la silueta de la hermosa Basílica... Tragó saliva. Si de verdad pensaba llevar a cabo lo que tenía en la cabeza, debía ser cuanto antes. Y antes de partir de Moscú deseaba con ahínco hacer algo... Aquel era el momento oportuno.

Caminó hacia la Basícila de San Basilio. Le maravillaban sus formas y colores, su imponente figura sobre el horizonte. En aquellos instantes sólo podía pensar en una persona.

_- Mamá... Estoy seguro de que te hubiera encantado estar aquí._

Rezar por su alma en el centro espiritual del imperio era posiblemente la mejor ofrenda que podría hacerle. El interior era impresionante, la luz se impregnaba de los dorados de las representaciones que cubrían las paredes, y había gente rindiendo culto en aquellos días festivos.

Ocupó uno de los tantos bancos que quedaban libres. Dejó la maleta donde no le molestase, y tras entrelazar las manos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar...

Su madre... Era la mayor cruz que llevaba en su vida. Las enseñanzas religiosas que le había dado era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba de ella. Hacía mucho que había dejado de creer, ¿cómo tener fe después de todo lo que había vivido, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla? Aún así, quería mantener vivo su recuerdo, y aquella era la única forma... Su antigua obsesión se reducía a algo tan simple como a la vez casi imposible de conseguir: como toda creyente, su mayor deseo era poder descansar en tierra santa una vez muerta, para que su alma pudiera regresar a donde era debido.

Y él no había podido hacer nada por realizar su deseo, había sido incapaz de llevar su cuerpo hasta la superficie y darle sepultura. Era algo que le remordía la conciencia, pero que ya había aceptado.

_-Lo siento, madre, poco más puedo hacer por ti. He llegado hasta aquí gracias a tu sacrificio, sólo espero que donde quiera que estés, sigas velando por aquellos a los que amaste... Y que me guíes en el nuevo camino que voy a empezar a recorrer._

Hizo la susodicha señal de la cruz sobre sus hombros, y se dispuso a emprender camino nuevamente. Su próximo destino: Atenas. Allí pediría cita con el Patriarca, para comunicarle su decisión personal. Deseaba abandonar la Orden.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Se volvió para contemplar la hermosa vista de la bahía de Atenas que se vislumbraba desde la entrada al Santuario. Llegar hasta allí le había costado varias semanas de viaje y algún que otro mal trago para atravesar suelo soviético y llegar a Europa. Tras varias horas a pie por caminos que solo los mismos miembros de la Orden conocían, por fin estaba ante las imponentes ruinas que delimitaban el sagrado recinto.

Hacía dos años que no pisaba el lugar. A simple vista todo parecía seguir igual. Subió y subió por las endiabladas pendientes y los desgastados peldaños. A lo lejos pudo oír gritos y estruendo propio de algún entrenamiento. Algunos jóvenes hicieron ademán de cortarle el paso, pero fueron interrumpidos por sus superiores. Pudo captar el murmullo que quedó a sus espaldas.

_- Es el santo del Cisne._

El santo del Cisne... ¿Qué significaba ahora ese rango para él? No le llevó demasiado llegar a pie del camino que conducía a las Doce casas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que las atravesó y tuvo que enfrentarse a sus ahora preciados compañeros. Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas en el transcurso de solo unas horas.

Saludó con agrado a cuantos se cruzó, antes de pasar por sus templos. Mu, Saga, Aioria, Shaka... Todos parecían felices de verle. El tiempo no había causado demasiados estragos en ellos, pero pudo percibir cierto aire de senectud en sus aureas.

Hombres aún en plena juventud, cuyos cuerpos y almas tenían cicatrices ya arraigadas y les daba apariencia de ancianos... ¿Verían los demás lo mismo en él? Se sentía viejo y cansado.

Atravesó la oscuridad del templo de libra, lleno por el eco de sus pasos. Se detuvo, absorto en aquel espacio que tantos dolorosos recuerdos le traía. Allí se enfrentó a Camus, allí rozó la muerte dentro del sarcófago de hielo, y allí volvió a la vida entre los brazos de Shun. Todas las memorias que le quedaban de dichos momentos le pasaron por delante de los ojos a modos de veloces flashes. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y continuó caminando, no podía dejarse llevar ahora por el tormento. El paso por la siguiente casa prometía ser igual de duro, o incluso más. A los otros dorados les había saludado cordial y brevemente, cosa que no sería posible con Milo del Escorpión. Le vio, con su figura alta e imponente, su larga cabellera al viento, sus ojos directos, clavados en él.

-Noté tu presencia, que agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí, Hyoga.

Su tono era afectuoso y amable. La relación entre ellos era bastante peculiar. Hyoga siempre había sabido que a su maestro y al hombre que tenía al lado les unía algo más que la amistad o el simple compañerismo. El que eran amantes desde hacía años y una de las parejas más sólidas dentro del Santuario era un secreto a voces. Desde aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante su aguja escarlata, se había ganado el respecto de Milo, pasando éste con el tiempo a tratarle de forma casi paternal.

-A mi también me alegra verte... -Le contestó.- Esperaba encontrarte aquí de camino al templo del Patriarca.

-Pareces cansado. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti. Pasa y descansa un poco.

Aceptó de buen grado. Quién le hubiera dicho cinco años antes que el terrible escorpión le iba a invitar a sentarse en sus aposentos privados...

Se acomodó en las estancias donde Milo residía, en el ala este del templo las cuáles eran increíblemente acogedoras con respecto al resto del edificio.

El griego se sentó en frente de él.

-¿Qué te trae a Santuario?

-He venido a hacer algo que debí hacer en su momento, pero hasta ahora no estaba preparado para ello. Ya no puedo echarme atrás... -comento, rompiendo un poco el hielo.

Deseaba preguntarle algo, aunque le daba algo de vergüenza... Se aventuró a hacerlo aún así.

-¿Dónde se encuentra... Camus?

Milo sonrió. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que vivía allí, en su propio templo?

-Suele dedicar estas horas a entrenar. Si piensas pasar aquí la noche no tendrás problema alguno para verle.

Hyoga asintió, bajando levemente la mirada, gesto que hizo saber al anfitrión que algo no iba del todo bien.

-¿Cómo estás... En lo personal? Me llegó la noticia de la muerte del santo de Andrómeda. Lo sentí mucho, sobre todo por ti, sé que te era de gran estima. Créeme, sé lo que se siente. Yo vi morir a tu maestro dos veces, prácticamente ante mis ojos.

Agradeció las palabras de apoyo del espartano, sus esfuerzos por comprenderle. No podía pasar más tiempo allí, debía citarse con el Patriarca cuando antes. Milo insistió en acompañarle, a lo que acabó accediendo. Le puso al día de todo lo acontecido en el seno de la institución, desde el propio mandato de Shion como nuevo líder hasta los últimos rumores que corrían por todos lados. Afortunadamente, el templo de Acuario estaba vacío, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para ver a Camus. Había podido ocultarle a Milo cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero sabía que nada podría hacer ante la autoritaria presencia del que fuera su mentor.

Finalmente, llegaron a las puertas del templo.

-Gracias.

-Espero verte después, no olvides mi oferta de pasar la noche aquí, Camus también estará gustoso de tenerte con nosotros. Podemos cenar los tres en mi templo si deseas.

Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió. Era surrealista, pasar la noche con eso dos, como si de un encuentro familiar se tratase. Pidió cita con el Patriarca, y a los pocos minutos le hicieron pasar. Shion, majestuoso como siempre, se acercó a él, posando las manos sobre sus hombros con gesto protector.

-Hyoga, hijo mío, no esperaba tu visita.

Le hizo acompañarle hasta las estancias, insistiendo en que se relajara y comiera algo. Se permitió el lujo de disfrutar de su hospitalidad y prepararse para lo que había ido a hacer.

-Y bien, dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Hyoga respiró profundamente. Estaba tranquilo, sereno.

-Hace ya dos años que me disteis al igual que a mis compañeros el permiso del veto indefinido. Dejé a vuestro cuidado mi armadura y me dispuse a vivir al margen de la Orden. Este periodo de tiempo ha sido muy valioso para mi, he podido reflexionar y explorar un lado de mi vida que hasta entonces me era desconocido.

Shion escuchaba con atención.

-He servido a esta Orden desde que era un niño. Lo he hecho con orgullo y humildad, con ímpetu y entrega. He tenido vivencias y compañeros a los que admiro y guardo en mi corazón... Pero aunque la ame, gran Patriarca, hay un hecho que no puede obviarse: yo no elegí convertirme en integrante, se me fue impuesto como una forma de sobrevivir, y a ella me aferré.

Hyoga levantó el mentón, pronunciando con toda seguridad sus palabras.

-Lo que intento decir, Shion, es... Que deseo saber si cuento con alguna posibilidad de abandonar esta Orden de Atenea. Deseo empezar de nuevo y retomar mi vida donde la dejé cuando me arrebataron mi infancia y mi propio mundo.

La mirada grave de Shion evidenciaba su preocupación. Permaneció varios minutos en silencio, sumido en una profunda meditación. Hyoga esperó, paciente, a que su mágica y cristalizada voz se manifestara.

Y al fin, así fue.

-Largos son los años que esta sagrada comunidad lleva en pie, casi los 4.000, durante los cuáles todas las historias y vivencias han pasado a los líderes de generación en generación, manteniendo viva la llama que los Dioses prendieron en tiempos inmemoriales.

Hyoga del Cisne, eres uno de los mejores guerreros que Santuario jamás ha tenido, todos tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Sin embargo, como bien has dicho, se te han abierto las puertas a otra vida, y al igual que se te son reconocidas tus virtudes como caballero, también he de considerar tu propia historial personal... Como Patriarca, mi deber es hacer justicia en todo momento partiendo de los hechos ocurridos en el pasado, analizándolos y aplicándolos de la mejor de las formas en momentos como este.

Hace 3.000 años existió un joven caballero que pidió al Patriarca de aquel entonces lo mismo que tú me pides a mi. Su nombre era Ithoba.

En consideración a tu noble persona y a tu constante entrega para con esta Orden, si sigues dispuesto a seguir adelante con tu deseo, te aplicaré el mismo dictado que en su día recibió Ithoba.-

Hyoga volvió a asentir. Shion se puso de pie, a lo que el ruso respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Hyoga del Cisne, a partir de este momento quedas libre de cualquier relación con esta Orden de Atenea, hasta que llegue el momento en que deberás ejercer tu última misión con ella, la cuál deberás cumplir para abandonar plenamente tus funciones. Serás llamado a entrenar a tu futuro heredero, deberás hacerlo por el tiempo estipulado de seis años, al término de los cuáles habrás de someter a tu pupilo a una prueba final. Si la supera, volveréis juntos a este templo, donde se celebrará la ceremonia en que él será nombrado nuevo portador de la armadura que ahora mismo te pertenece, y tus días de caballero habrán llegado a su fin. Si fracasa, deberás repetir el proceso.

Habrás de informar en todo momento de tu paradero hasta que se escoja a un candidato ideal para que sea tu alumno. La elección es dura y larga, por lo que puede que no recibas nuestra llamada en mucho tiempo. Durante este periodo de espera deberás acudir igualmente a nuestra llamada si nos encontramos en una emergencia. Hasta entonces, tu armadura seguirá custodiada entre estas paredes.-

Tras el dictado, se hizo el silencio. Hyoga agradeció las atenciones y se despidió cortérsmente de Shion. No quería ver a nadie. La noticia de su deserción pronto se haría pública. Estaba seguro de que Camus se sentiría humillado ante la retirada voluntaria de su alumno, y no quería estar presente para sentir su repulsa, con el dolor que llevaba dentro ya tenía suficiente.

Atravesó el Santuario por el camino secreto que sólo bajaba desde el templo del Patriarca y evitaba atravesar los doce templos. Echó una última mirada al lugar, y tras ello, volvió a emprender camino. Una nueva etapa daba comienzo. Había roto temporalmente con sus obligaciones con la orden, pero también había perdido ciertos privilegios, por lo que tendría que buscarse la vida de alguna u otra forma.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón habitaba el pesar, se sentía reconciliado consigo mismo, pues había dado el primer paso, y había salido airoso. Sonrió, y se perdió entre los parajes teñidos de rojo, bajo la inminente puesta del sol.

Empezaba una nueva vida para él. Era 23 de enero de 1991. Aquel día cumplía 22 años.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La duda había empezado a asaltarle con más frecuencia de lo normal, y eso le preocupaba. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿No sería más sencillo resignarse a su destino y tragarse el dolor como le habían enseñado? ¿Para qué resistirse a sucumbir cuando apenas quedaban esperanzas?

Aunque era pesimista por naturaleza, supo sacar templanza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Tuvo que tomar la decisión de hacia donde partir desde Atenas. Si pretendía establecerse en algún lugar del viejo continente, ya tenía un serio hándicap en su contra: el idoma. Así que no le quedaron muchas opciones, la racionalidad le hizo escoger Francia como destino final. Fue una de las tantas frases de Camus que tenía grabadas en la cabeza la que determinó su elección: _"Ni la mayor de las fuerzas te será útil si no eres capaz de hacerte entender". _

Bajo tal diplomática excusa su maestro había empleado las gélidas noches del invierno siberiano en enseñarle su idioma natal, por lo que Hyoga era capaz de comprender y chapurrear algo del francés, lo sificiente para sobrevivir por el momento, hasta coger soltura.

Los días de viaje se le hicieron eternos, estaba cansado de aquella rutina, prefería hacer frente a la incertidumbre de una vez. Al menos las comunicaciones eran infinitamente mejores que en tierras soviéticas.

Recaló, al fin, en el sur del país galo. Decidió apearse en la antepenúltima estación de la línea... No supo porqué, simplemente sintió que era el momento adecuado. Atravesó la estación entre el mar de personas que entre el bullicio salían o entraban al tren. Tras alejarse unos metros, pudo cercionarse de que el escogido se trataba de un bello y sencillo pueblo, pues el casco urbano se encontraba a pocos minutos del lugar. Estaba situado en medio de un gran valle. El verde brillante lo inundaba todo, y la temperatura, aunque fresca, era agradable para la época del año en que se encontraban.

No sin cierta dificultad consiguió una habitación en un modesto hostal, donde dejó a mejor postor sus pertenencias. El dinero que le quedaba no le daría para más de una semana, así que lo mejor era salir cuanto antes a buscar un trabajo. Se miró al espejo, con la misma presión en la boca del estómago que hubiera sentido de tener que enfrentarse al más temible de los adversarios. Se rió para sus adentros... En verdad le gustaba "el reto". No podía hacer más que confiar en su capacidad de improvisación.

A medida que pasaban las horas, le quedó claro que el motor comercial de aquella comarca era el sector vinícola. De los sitios en donde había preguntado, la mitad se dedicaba a dicha actividad.

No había tenido demasiada suerte. "_No son buenos tiempos_", era la respuesta que había recibido... O al menos eso le había parecido pescar entre las palabras al viento de los comerciantes. Una mujer le había indicado que creía que buscaban a alguien en la bodega del final de la calle.

Caminó, desanimado, hasta el lugar señalado. Estaba en el cruce de dos calles, las cuáles daban lugar a un amplio cruce de suelo adoquinado. Las casas, de madera y grandes ventanales, parecían inmutables. Aparte de las voces de los niños que correteaban entre juegos, sólo se oía el ruido del viento y su agitar en las ramas de los árboles.

Entró en el establecimiento. Un gran panel de madera tallada invitaba a hacerlo. Abrió la puerta. Era un pintoresco lugar, completamente forrado de madera, repleto de vitrinas y botellas, con un mostrador al fondo. No vió a nadie. Decidió acercarse a dicho mostrador, extrañado.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Enseguida le atiendo!

Una fina voz resonó desde lo que parecía el interior del local. Segundos más tarde salió por la puerta un curioso hombrecillo, algo entrado en años, de rostro amable y frente prominente. Apoyó las manos en el mostrador, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Buenos días, monsieur... Eh... Yo... -titubeó. ¿Cómo era posible dudar tras haber repetido la dichosa frase a lo largo de toda la mañana?- Quería saber si podría ofrecerme un trabajo. Lo que sea.

El semblante del viejo cambió. Le miró de arriba a abajo, con aire desconfiado. Se sintió incómodo ante la mirada fija del hombrecillo.

-Mmm... para ser tan flaco tienes buenos brazos. Este año habrá buena cosecha, necesito unos brazos jóvenes para la recolecta... Me sería útil tener a alguien que se ocupe de todo eso mientras yo atiendo. Eres extranjero, ¿verdad, muchacho? -aspetó, con cara de póker.

-Sí, monsieur... Soy ruso.

Aquel gesto amenazador empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Un potente alarido brotó de la garganta del dueño de la bodega.

-¡Marieeeee!

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Marieeee!

-¡Ya voy, padre!- se oyó a lo lejos.

-Mira a ver el nuevo este, a ver si nos sirve. Yo tengo que preparar un pedido.

Antes de darse media vuelta echó una última mirada desconfiada a Hyoga.

-Te estaré vigilando.

Hyoga tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza. El viejo desapareció y casi al instante una joven ocupó su lugar. Iba vestida de faena, y par de rizos negros se escapaban del resto de la melena, recogida, encarmada por el sudor que cubría su frente. Sus ojos verdes ofrecieron al fin algo de amabilidad.

-No le hagas caso a mi padre, es muy uraño cuando se trata de desconocidos... ¿Entonces buscas trabajo?

-Sí...

-Ven por aquí. Estaba trasladando las últimas cajas de las reservas al almacén...

Le siguió. El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera. A lo largo de un pasillo se ramificaban salas de almacenaje y un pequeño taller. La chica señaló una furgoneta, llena de cajas de madera con el distintivo de la bodega.

-Hay que llevarlas al almacén. Coge las que puedas y sígueme.

Las cajas eran pesadas, pero no tuvo dificultad para acarrear varias de una vez. Siguieron con la tarea hasta haberla completado. Ella se secó el sudor nuevamente y le sonrió.

-Yo sola hubiera tardado el triple... Si sigues interesado en trabajar con nosotros hay muchas cosas que hacer, este año no tenemos jornaleros para la colecta de las viñas, supongo que a mi padre le interesará contratarte si puedes desempeñar cualquier tarea...

-Por mi parte no hay problema.

Ella iba a contestar cuando el hombre entró en el almacén.

-¿Y bien?- de nuevo ese tono áspero que le incomodaba.

-Servirá, padre- afirmó, con decisión y soltura.

-Bien... Te daré una oportunidad entonces... Ven mañana, a las 8 en punto. Si me convencen tus servicios, te pagaré semanalmente, ya hablaremos del dinero.

-Muchas gracias, monsieur - asintió Hyoga, agradecido.

-Bien, ya puedes irte.

-Gracias. Hasta mañana.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió ella alegremente.

Padre e hija quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Padre, ¡pobre chico! Mira que eres agrio a veces...

-Tenía que ponerle a prueba, Marie... Nunca se sabe. Ahora con la crisis hay muchos extranjeros meroneando... ¡Y el negocio es el negocio!

Ella rió con dulzura. Al mismo tiempo, Hyoga emprendía el camino de vuelta, ilusionado. Todo apuntaba a que finalmente la suerte estaba de su lado.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Frío. Como si por las venas le corriera nitrógeno líquido, congelando cada centrímetro de su inerte cuerpo... Quería hacerse un ovillo, concentrar el poco calor que le quedaba... Pero no podía...

Su vista nublada enfocó lentamente... Le contempló. Su piel, pálida como la nieve, había cobrado un extraño tono azulado. Los cabellos, largos, alborotados, parecían fibras de oro en una eterna suspensión. Su rostro, terso y rígido cuál porcelana, mostraba una serenidad reflejo del dolor y la resignación... Conocía bien ese rostro... Luchó por recordar, por rescatar de su cerebro la clave que eliminase la violenta angustia que la ignorancia le producía.

Fue como si de repente alguien arrancara el velo que le cubría los ojos, mostrándole el camino de la verdad... Claro que sabía quién era aquel al que observaba...

_Soy... Soy yo..._

Quiso gritar y huir despavorido, mas fue inútil. ¿Dónde estaba? Sacó valor de la congoja para mirar hacia abajo, y la vista colmó de explicaciones su insaciable desconcierto.

Un sarcófago de hielo... Del más puro jamás visto, nítido y sólido como diamante... Y dentro, su cuerpo, como si de la más preciada pieza de un coleccinista se tratase.

Pero... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso su alma había quedado presa, ligada al quasi cadáver que se resistía a rendirse, condenándole a permancer ahí hasta el fin de los días? Por más que lo intentase, no podía escapar, sentía el peso de la cadena que le mantenía anclado a la tumba de cristal en la que yacía.

Verse a si mismo era un espectáculo dantesco, pero no fue comparable a lo que en breve sigió... Se estremeció ante la sensación de familiaridad que _ese_ cosmos le producía. No, no era sólo uno, eran varios, cada uno totalmente independiente, unidos en un poderoso todo. Bajó a ras del suelo, vislumbrando con horror como un grupo de personas se le aparecían, surgiendo de la nada... Tan reales, y tan fantasmagóricos a la vez...

En aquellos momentos, sólo deseaba gritar, dejarse la garganta y suplicar que alguien acabara con aquella tortura...

_Sois... Vosotros... Camus... Isaac... Shun..._

No parecían haberse percatado de su presencia. Sus miradas, ahora fijas en la víctima del cero absoluto, le atravesaban. El finlandés dio un paso adelante.

_Isaac.. No puede ser... Pero si yo..._

-Esto nunca debió ocurrir, Hyoga... No deberías haber llegado hasta aquí, debiste haber muerto aquel día bajo las aguas de Siberia, llevándote tu insensatez a donde nadie jamás pudiera recordarla... Debiste haber muerto sin que nadie lo lamentara. Mi sacrificio fue en vano... Justo castigo recibo ahora por mi imprudencia.

Desapareció, tal y como había surgido. Cada una de sus palabras le provocaron el dolor más agudo que había padecido hasta el momento.

No... Maestro... No, por favor...

El caballero de Acuario pareció abarcar todo el espacio y la materia que aquella sala ofrecía. Sus ojos, fríos, inexpresivos, no permitían leer la más mínima muestra de emoción o pensamiento.

-Me equivoqué retrasando el momento... Te habría ahorrado todas estas horas amargas si te hubiera sepultado bajo los hielos eternos el mismo día en que quedaste a mis cuidados. Nunca tuve dudas sobre ti: siempre supe que no estabas capacitado para esto. Si has llevado esa armadura, ha sido por pura compasión. Ahí permanecerás para castigar mi error, la culpa me acompañará hasta el mismísimo infierno...

_Que acaba esta tortura, por favor... No lo soporto. Ayudadme... AYUDADME..._

_Shun... Te lo suplico... Estoy aquí... Sé que puedes sentirme..._

Serenidad. Fue lo único que vislumbró en él. Su amigo. Su escudo. Su apoyo.

-Tu mayor deseo siempre fue morir...- Se dio la vuelta, disolviéndose lentamente, bajo la estela de sus últimas palabras- Que así sea.

_No me dejes... Maldita sea... No me dejes..._

Se debatió, luchando por romper aquello que lo ataba, desesperado, presa del pánico y de la nueva dimensión de soledad que le esperaba...

Su propio grito le despertó. En un violento espasmo había quedado sentado en la cama; el pecho se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de su corazón desbocado, y un sudor frío le cubría la frente y el camino de la columna.

Trató de calmarse. "Sólo ha sido una pesadilla", se dijo, mientras observaba la habitación del hostal, cercionándose de que aquello era real.

Refrescó la cara con agua fría, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de ver en sueños, rememorando el esquema principal antes de empezar a olvidar detalles.

No era supersticioso, pero creía en el posible mensaje del subconsciente. No era la primera vez que tenía un dejavú a partir de lo soñado la noche anterior. ¿Qué había sentido? Opresión, dolor... Obstáculo... Ataduras... Pasado.

-Eres un hipócrita- musitó.

En una mañana normal los primeros rayos del alba le habrían ayudado a despetar, pero aquélla era gris. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana, apoyando la frente en el cristal, sumido en el sonido de las gotas rompiendo contra la superficie. Odiaba la lluvia. Aquella atmósfera plomiza le deprimía, le recordaba demasiado a Japón, al insoportable clima de Tokyo.

Quería perseguir una nueva vida. Por ello, cada vez que atravesaba el marco de la puerta de esa habitación, se transformaba. Anhelaba un cambio, alejarse lo máximo posible de su propia sombra. Y la mejor manera de alejarse de Hyoga era la sonrisa. Sonreía en todo momento, se esforzaba por ahcerlo, despojándose de la máscara cuando su única compañía quedaba reducida a su presencia.

Llevaba casi un mes trabajando para los Dordogne. Se sentía muy cómodo entre ellos, y afrontaba las largas jornadas con optimismo y ganas. Sin embargo, algo le preocupaba. Le habían pagado hacía poco, pero el nivel de vida del suelo francés era elevado... Había consumido sus últimos ahorros hasta el punto de que le sería imposible pagar otra noche en aquella posada que habia sido su hogar desde que llegó. Además de ser muy temprabo, no le daría tiempo a buscar algo más barato antes de acudir a las bodegas, así que tendría que llevar la maleta a cuestas, y tras terminar en el trabajo, probar suerte o pasar la noche en la calle.

Se apresuró a recogerlo todo, no había tiempo de compadecerse de si mismo. Se le había hecho tarde, así que tras despedirse de la amable casera apretó el paso bajo la fina lluvia. Le rugía el estómago. No podía ser, ya se echaría algo a la boca al mediodía.

Entró, puntual como siempre, a la tienda, dispuesto a olvidarse de si mismo durante unas horas.

Estaba cansado, no había parado de trasladar cajas de un lado a otro, de atender y de arreglar goteras en todo el día. La temida hora de marcharse había llegado. Se despidió d eMarie, y cogiendo sus cosas hizo ademán de salir por la puerta, cuando percibió la voz de su jefe a las espaldas.

-Hyoga, espera... Ven un momento.

Extrañado, obedeció. Se quedó a poca distancia del hombrecillo. Un temor se apoderó de él... ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Por un instante temió quedarse literalmente en la calle.

-Dígame...

-Sólo quería saber dónde estás residiendo... ¿Tienes un alquiler?

-Oh, no... Me quedo en una posada cerca de la estación...

El hombre refunfuñó, pensativo. Miró hacia atrás, donde Marie le instaba con un gesto, como si le pidiera que hiciera algo. Su padré masculló algo entre dientes, como si le costara soltar prenda. Finalmente, lo hizo.

-Verás... Marie y yo estábamos comentando anoche que esta casa es demasiado grande para los dos, y...

-¡Vamos, padre!

-Ya voy, ya voy...- le recriminó.- Pues... Queríamos proponerte que te quedaras a vivir aquí con nosotros... Si te parece bien.

Se le iluminó la cara. Por nada del mundo se hubiera imaginado semejante propuesta.

-Esó sí - retomó el francés-, te reduciré la paga en compensación. Y estarás disponible durante las 24 horas... ¿Qué me dices?

-Si no es molestia...

-¡Claro que no! - exclamó Marie.

-Bien... Acepto.

Él y Marie sonrieron. El viejo volvió a lanzarle una mirada grave.

-Confío en tu honradez, no me decepciones, muchacho.

-Prometo no defraudarle, monsieur Dordogne.

Sin duda, había sido un golpe de suerte. Pese a que le podía la timidez y la intimidación de invadir el espacio privado de aquella familia, era la mejor opción, por lo menos hasta encontrar algo que pudiera permitirse. Además... Le apetecía sentirse parte de algo.

-¡Vamos! No te quedes ahí quieto. Marie, ¿por qué no le enseñas la planta de arriba?

-Por supuesto... Ven, sígueme.

Hyoga cogió sus cosas e hizo lo indicado. Casi sin darse cuenta, Marie se había convertido en una gran amiga. Formaban un buen equipo trabajando, le había ayudado a mejorar su pronunciación, y le encantaba su humor ácido y elocuente. Además de valorar su fortaleza. No había conocido a muchas mujeres como aquella.

Subieron las escaleras que conducían a la casa. Todo estaba forrado de madera. No era una vivienda de dimensiones descomunales, pero sin duda era amplia y acogedora. Observó los detalles a medida que atravesaban el salón, para doblar un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Se detuvieron ante la última de ellas.

-Esta es tu habitación. Ayer estuve arreglándola un poco, estaba segura de que te quedarías - comentó animadamente.

-¿Y qué te hacía pensar eso?

-No sé, supongo que intuición femenida... ¡Vamos, entra!

No se hizo de rogar. La contempló, entre los tonos violáceos del atardecer. Le encantaba. El mobiliario era sencillo, apenas una cama, un armario y un escritorio, de colores claros, rematado todo por un ventanal a preciosas vistas: el valle, y al fondo los viñedos.

Marie se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es... Estupenda... Gracias.

-No me las des... Dáselas a mi padre, fue idea suya...

-¿De veras? -inquirió, sorprendido.

Ellá rió, divertida por su expresión.

-Al final del pasillo está el baño. Mi habitación está al otro lado del salón, y la de mi padre es la contigua. Cenamos sobre las 8, ponte cómodo y ve a la cocina cuando acabes, voy a preparar la cena.

-De acuerdo.

Ella le regaló la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y marchó a su cometido.

Miró a su alrededor, como flotando en una nube. Deshizo la maleta, organizando la poca ropa que llevaba consigo y sus enseres personales. Sobre el escritorio dispuso un par de libros y demás objetos.

-C'est la vie...-pensó- Nunca sabes los giros que puede dar el camino...

Ojalá pudiera perder de vista la maleta... Porque ello significaría, al fin, estabilidad. Sin tener que convivir con la incertidumbre de la llamada de Santuario, siendo conciente de que tendría que volver a desaparecer en cualquier momento. No supo hasta que punto era bueno quedarse allí, cuanto más tiempo pasara, más dura le resultaría la marcha.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e ir a la cocina a echar una mano en lo posible. Se sentía como un niño con zapatos nuevos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

**REM**, _Everybody Hurts_

Los días pasaron veloces, cuáles estrellas fugaces en el firmamento. Hyoga había perdido poco a poco el miedo escénico, y solía despachar con desparpajo y amabilidad. Había sido una gran temporada en lo personal, se había metido tan de lleno en su cometido que había olvidado parcialmente su cruda realidad.

Un año atrás, por aquellas mismas fechas, se encontraba en Kirov, al norte de Moscú, pero el ambiente festivo que se respiraba en el pueblo era prácticamente el mismo. Ajetreo y bullicio llenaban las calles, adeñuándose de las gentes de forma inconsciente. Las primeras neviscas del invierno no se hicieron esperar.

Estaban los tres cenando, como cada noche, discutiendo discernidamente sobre la actividad del día y las ventas logradas a lo largo de la semana, cuano el viejo tomo la palabra.

- Hyoga... El negocio ha ido viento en popa este año, y en parte de lo debemos a tí. Te has esforzado mucho. Si así lo quieres, siéntete libre de tomarte unos días de descanso. ¿Tal vez quieras volver a tu país y pasar las fiestas con tu familia?

Se hizo un silencio. Marie le miró, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Hyoga contestó despacio, sin perder la tenue sonrisa, pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

- No tengo familia, señor.

Continuó el incómodo silencio.

- ¡Entonces pásalas aquí! Será la primera Navidad en mucho tiempo que no pasemos solos.

- Sí, tienes razón... Esta es tu casa, ya lo sabes.

Asintió, en señal de agradecimiento.

- Estupendo. Y ahora si me disculpáis... Este anciano se va a la cama, mañana será otro día.

- ¡Pero padre! Esta noche es la inauguración del mercado... Todos los años vamos...

- No, no, no... La juventud con la juventud.

Y dando a Hyoga una palmada en el hombro, marchó camino a su habitación, quedando los dos a solas.

- ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? Me encanta ver las calles decoradas por la noche, es como una especie de tradición que sigo todos los años...

- ¡Claro! Vamos, te ayudaré a recoger todo esto.

4

Media hora más tarde paseaban entre las callejuelas manchadas del dorado de las luces y la decoración. La gente se arremolinaba ante los puestecillos, y a lo lejos, en la plaza, se escuchaban los cánticos de la coral. Consiguieron un sitio al lado de la misma, desde donde tenían buena vista, y el ruido no era demasiado molesto, permitiendo la conversación.

Marie contemplaba el espectáculo abstraída. Decidió formular la pregunta que tenía desde hacía rato dando vueltas por la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al coro.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hace casi un año desde que llegaste y aún no sé prácticamente nada de ti?

Él sabía que aquel momento llegaría, tarde o temprano. Quería responderle, ser sincero, pero sólo podía revelarle una parte de su historia... Aún así, prefirió hacerlo a mentirle.

- ¿Qué quieres sabes?

Ella le miró, como quieriendo leer en su expresión.

- Busquemos un lugar más tranquilo.

Reanudaron la marcha, a ritmo pausado, dejando que las piernas se movieran por inercia.

- Antes dijiste que no tenías familia.

- Así es.

Marie guardó silencio, no quería incomodarle con preguntas impertinentes. Se sorprendió cuando Hyoga comenzó su relato.

- Nací en una aldea al norte de Siberia. Mi madre era rusa, y mi padre un marinero japonés al que no llegué a conocer.

Ella escuchaba con atención, sin apartar la mirada perdida del frente.

- Cuando cumplí los siete años, ella compró con todos sus ahorros dos pasajes de barco a Japón. Teníamos la intención de escapar de la miseria y encontrar a mi padre... Pero nos topamos con una tempestad, y sufrimos un naufragio. Yo pude salvarme, pero ella... Murió allí.

Pararon en una de las vallas que daban al lago. No había nadie más, solo el cántico de los insectos y las estrellas titilantes.

- Tras eso, me llevaron a Japón - prosiguió con voz pausada, mientras ella le prestaba toda su atención - Me crié en un orfanato de Tokyo, en donde viví hasta el año pasado.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Él guardó silencio unos instantes.

- Guardo muy buenos recuerdos de mi estancia allí... Obviamente, yo no era el único en aquel orfanato... Tenía un grupo de amigos, prácticamente crecí con ellos, les considero más mis hermanos que compañeros... ¿Recuerdas las cartas que a veces recibo? Las escribe uno de ellos...

Cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó, formando ondas por toda la superficie del agua.

- Entre ellos, estaba mi mejor amigo. Era mi máximo apoyo, la primera persona que se abrió a mi cuando llegué a Tokyo, a un país donde ser diferente es uno de las peores faltas que se pueden cometer contra la sociedad. Ya hace casi dos años, empezó a encontrarse débil. Le hicieron un chequeo, por seguridad, y lo que iban a ser tres o cuatro días de pruebas se convirtieron en seis meses de calvario. Murió en octubre. A mí se me vino el mundo encima, no pude soportarlo... Así que decidí empezar desde cero, donde nadie me conociera, y sin que nada me recordase a lo que dejé atrás... Volví a mi país, y lo recorrí de un extremo al otro. Al llegar a Europa decidí venirme a Francia, ya que sabía algo del idioma... Y... Aquí estoy - Le sonrió, como queriendo romper un poco el hielo que se había formado - Esa es mi historia... Ahora te toca a ti.

Ella se llevó uno de los rebeldes mechones de pelo que le cubrían la cara detrás de la oreja. Le costaba hablar sobre si mismo, y consideraba que al lado de lo que le había contado Hyoga, su historia era ridícula.

- Vamos... - Le animó él, dulcemente - Si yo he podido, tú también.

- A ver, por donde empiezo... - Suspiró ella, mientras las palabras se transformaban en finas nubes de vaho - Mi familia lleva dedicándose a las bodegas desde hace generaciones... Todas las imágenes que recuerdo de mi niñez transcurren entre viñedos... Por aquél entonces, yo era ajena a las disputas... El dueño de todo era mi abuelo. Todos creían que mis tíos heredarían el negocio, pero no fue así. Mi madre, la hermana menor, fue la que recibió en herencia las escrituras. Mis padres aceptaron con humildad y respeto, pero no fue fácil. A la muerte de mi abuelo la familia se dividió. Mis padres sacaron con ilusión y esfuerzo la bodega adelante, y pudimos vivir con algo de holgura, nunca me ha faltado de nada, no puedo quejarme... Crecí con la conciencia del valor del trabajo y el ahorro.

Hyoga la miraba, le encantaba esa fluida y melódica voz, su serenidad y franqueza... Y la fragilidad que, creía, se ocultaba tras esa fachada.

- Mi adolescencia no fue nada del otro mundo, ya sabes... - Rió unos instantes - El instituto, los amigos... Tuve un novio, durante tres años... - Un velo de tristeza tiñó repentinamente su hablar - Yo le quería, era muy feliz con mi pequeño mundo y mis sueños... Mi ilusión era marchar a París, a la Universidad, estudiar filología, tal vez historia... Los dos soñábamos con la capital, escapar del pueblo y vivir a nuestras anchas... Todo era tan frenético, tan sencillo... Pero la vida me dió un revés. Estaba a punto de terminar secundaria cuando mi madre murió súbitamente, nunca nos dijeron cuál fue la causa exactamente, puede que fuera por alguna infección antigua y mal curada. Mi padre quedó destrozado. Le conozco muy bien, y desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, Decidí quedarme aquí, y ayudarle con el negocio, pues era consciente de que era la única que podía sacarle adelante. Así que renuncié a mis sueños... Pero no me arrepiento, en ningún momento lo he hecho.

- ¿Y qué fue de él?

- Me decepcionó. No estuvo ahí cuando más le necesité. Simplemente me dijo que se iba a París, con o sin mí. Comprendí que nuestros caminos se separaban ahí. Eso fue hace justo cinco años... No he vuelto a verle desde entonces. Ni quiero.

- Vaya... Lo siento...

- No digas eso. Siempre he creído que si estás en un buen momento, y todo lo que te ha ocurrido ha propiciado a que sea así, bienvenido sea. Me gusta mi vida, he aprendido a no temer a nada ni nadie.

Él asintió. Deseó poder aplicarse esas mismas palabras.

- Será mejor que volvamos, mañana hay que madrugar.

Emprendieron camino de regreso, algo aliviados por haberse quitado el peso de encima, y felices por saber un poco más del otro.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

El gran alivio que aquella charla y las que siguieron le habían producido aceleró aún más el paso de los días, pero también incrementando el trabajo.

Precisamente una de esas noches, a vísperas del término de las fiestas, llegó la hora del cierre. Maríe colocó el cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta mientras él recogía y dejaba todo a punto para la siguiente jornada, tal y como acostumbraban.

Acababa de despejar el mostrador cuando reparó en ella. Sus miradas quedaron suspendidas en un eterno cruce. Por unos momentos se detuvo el tiempo, no hubo más en su concepción del mundo que ella y el retumbar de su propia sangre en los oídos, corriendo a toda presión por las venas.

No se permitió prolongar la sensación. Adoptó una grave expresión a la par que cargaba un par de cajas al piso superior, con paso rápido, tan veloz como sus pensamientos, que se agolpaban sin cesar, pisándose unos a otros.

No podía ser... ¿Acaso... se había enamorado de ella?

Contempló la vista nocturna desde la ventana de su habitación.

Qué estúpido había sido. Durante las largas horas que le había llevado su viaje hacia lo desconocido había enumerado mentalmente todas las posibles situaciones en las que podría verse inmerso. Cientos y cientos de situaciones recopiló, haciendo aplomo de toda su imaginación, con el fin de estar preparado cualesquiera que fueran las adversidades... Creyó haberlas sopesado todas, pero no reparó en el más sencillo, simple y evidente evento que se produce durante el transcurso de toda vida humana.

Se había enamorado.

Golpeó el cristal con rabia contenida. Cuánto egoísmo por su parte. Había escogido evadirse de su realidad, involucrando a terceras personas, entrelazando sus vínculos, tejiendo una mentira, en busca de un olvido frágil y quebradizo, inestable. Sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y ahora se enfrentaba a los hechos. Estaba seguro de haber visto en ella la misma reacción química.

¿Y ahora, qué?, se preguntó, desesperado. ¿Huir y romper otro corazón? Mejor dicho, dos. El de ella, y el suyo propio, su maltrecho corazón herido con los palos que con los años había acumulado.

Se despreció, deseando no haber nacido. No estaba preparado para hacer frente a la batalla que conciencia y deseo pugnaban por librar.

No la oyó entrar, ciego como estaba, ni como quedó a sus espaldas, a distancia cortante y amenazadora.

- Me has esquivado durante toda la cena... ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- inquirió ella, herida, ávida de respuestas.

Hyoga sintió como le oprimía el pecho. Un cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones le arrasaban, y haciendo acopio de toda su templanza, brotó de sus labios las palabras más sinceras y puras que pudo encontrar, toda su pena y desesperación concentradas en una mísera frase:

- Marié... No debes enamorarte de mí.

Ella no dijo nada. Le miraba, pero no se daba la vuelta. Su voz quebrada no pudo contenerse por más.

- ¿Es que no sientes nada por mi...?

Él cerró los ojos, buscando fuerzas. Al fin se acercó a ella, tratando de no prendarse aún más de aquella mirada ahora suplicante y vidriosa.

- Yo no he dicho eso... Es simplemente... - le secó con los dedos la lágrima que recorría su mejilla- Qué no soy quién tu crees.

- No me importa tu pasado, Hyoga.

Sólo deseaba abrazarla, con todas sus fuerzas.

- No quiero que sufras... Ni que te ocurra nada. Yo no te convengo. Será mejor que me marche, así...

Se había girado de nuevo, hacia el cristal, cuando quedó sin palabras bruscamente... Ella se había abalanzado, rodeando fuertemente con los brazos su estrecha cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su espalda. Sus lágrimas y su voz rota, ahora tan unidas a su piel...

- Quiero compartir tu dolor... Sé que ocultas algo, quiero ayudarte a cargar el peso que llevas sobre los hombros...

Rogó... A Dios, a quién fuera o fuese que estuviera ahí, por una respuesta. Porque él tenía esa maldita cualidad, la de ver morir a todos a los que amaba, y se negaba en rotundo a volver a presenciar esa tortura. Imploró el perdón de Athenea, porque iba a traicionar a Santuario, a poner la vida de ella en peligro, en otro acto temerario por su parte.

Entrelazó los dedos de las manos con los de ella.

- Si es así... Y va a haber algo entre nosotros... Has de saber que guardo un secreto a riesgo de mi vida. Si te lo rebelo, correrás la misma suerte. - Se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con dulzura- Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar... Me marcharé, desapareceré de tu vida, y no tendrás de que preocup...

Ella posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Hyoga desvió ligeramente la mirada, comprendiendo que estaba decidida.

- Vamos afuera pues. A donde nadie pueda oírnos.

Y bajo el amparo de la noche, caminaron por las tierras, hasta llegar a un descampado, al final de las viñas. No se detectaba la más mínima presencia humana entre la oscuridad.

Hyoga se adelantó unos pasos, mientras observaba el brillante firmamento. Señaló las estrellas.

- Dime... ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de los mitos clásicos? Las constelaciones llevan sus nombres... Casiopea... Andrómeda... Hydra... Leyendas sobre mortales y dioses...

Ella atendía, contemplando los puntos de luz...

- Poseidón, Apolo, Abel... ¿Los conoces?

-Sí, he leído relatos... - respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, no comprendía el rumbo que estaba cobrando la conversación.

Hyoga no apartaba la mirada de las estrellas... De su constelación... El cisne, y de la Cruz del Norte... De sus estrellas, las que habían marcado su destino, y a las que pedía una oportunidad...

- Dime... ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera... Qué estos dioses de la antigüedad han seguido entre nosotros, reencarnándose en cuerpos mortales durante siglos, hasta nuestros días?

Marié le miró, atónita. Un fulgor estalló en los ojos de Hyoga.

- Pertenezco a una Orden milenaria, enterrada en el anonimato desde el principio de los tiempos. Y desde ese comienzo, nuestra misiva ha sido proteger a las sucesivas reencarnaciones de la diosa Athenea, y sus principios de justicia y libertad... Soy un guerrero, y al igual que todos mis compañeros, defiendo la causa guiándome por la constelación a la que pertenezco de nacimiento.

Calló por unos instantes.

- Te resulta difícil de creer, ¿verdad?

- Un poco... - murmuró ella.

Tenía que hacerlo, darle una prueba. Echó una última mirada a su alrededor. Nada. No percibía nada. Confió en su suerte.

- Mi poder reside principalmente en el dominio del agua, mi elemento, en su estado más mortífero: el hielo... Entrené durante años en Siberia para desarrollar mis habilidades...

Extendió suavemente la mano, dejando la palma hacia arriba. Marié, algo turbada, miró el gesto. Su rostro, al principio desilusionado y ausente, se fue transformando paulatinamente en la mismísima cara del asombro... Sobre la mano de él había aparecido una luz azulada. Un ligero viento frío le rodeó, a la par que algo surgía entre sus dedos...

Él dejó que el hermoso cristal de hielo que había forjado cayera suavemente sobre las manos de Marié, que contemplaba atónita como se derretía. Una vez agua, le miró, asombrada... Y asustada.

- Sé que te cuesta asimilar lo que digo, pero has de creerme, no te miento... He estado en la Orden desde que tenía 7 años... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te conté? No era mentira, pero tuve que omitir gran parte de mi historia, espero que lo comprendas... Cuando quedé huérfano me llevaron a Japón... Allí pasé un tiempo en el orfanato, como te dije, hasta que me asignaron mi lugar de entrenamiento. Caprichos del destino, volví a recalar en Siberia. Allí pasé seis años, donde me formé como lo que soy... Un asesino.

Posó su atención en unas rocas que había a unos 30 metros.

- ¿Ves aquel montículo?

- S-Sí...

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Iba a hacerlo. Tres años habían pasado desde que no empleara su técnica, por la que se sacrificó largos y penosos días, hasta dominarla. Tres años desde que no encendiera su cosmos. Podían descubrirle, cualquier caballero de bajo rango que estuviera en las inmediaciones percibiría la perturbación en la energía. Si le descubrían, le tacharían de traidor, no habría perdón por su falta, ni para él ni para la inocente. Anonimato. Esa era el principal dogma de Santuario.

Lo siento... Pero esta vez... He decidido por mi mismo. Y lucharé por ello.

Marié lanzó un grito ahogado y cayó hacia atrás, al apartarse y tropezar por la impresión de lo que contemplaba... La misma áurea azulada que envolvió la mano de Hyoga hacía unos instantes le cubría por completo.

Y el caballero del cisne concentró toda su energía en un mismo punto, como había aprendido, haciendo estallar su cosmos, ejecutando la mortífera coreografía que representaba a su constelación... Lanzó un trueno helado hacia las rocas.

Se sintió despejado tras la descarga de energía. Tendió la mano a Marié para ayudarle a levantarse, logrando que ella venciera el miedo que por un instante se había apoderado de su razón. Se acercaron con paso quedo hacia el ahora monolito de helado cristal.

Ella lo tocó, asombrada, retirando la mano al sentir como el hielo le quemaba.

Lo había hecho. Y de pronto, la culpa se adueñó de él. Porque le había dicho la verdad. Toda su verdad. Y se sentía miserable.

- Ahora ya sabes lo que soy... Bajo esta técnica han caído muchas vidas... Demasiadas he segado con mis manos... No soy nada... Más que escoria...

Ella sostuvo su faz, todavía fría por el uso del polvo de diamantes, entre las manos.

- No eres escoria... Tienes buen corazón... Tus ojos son transparentes, veo pena y dolor en ellos... Pero ya has compartido tu carga conmigo, y quiero ayudarte a librarte de ella...

Acarició una de sus manos con delicadeza. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo. Sólo uno...

- Aún hay algo más... -le dijo, con un hilo de voz, para que sólo ella fuera la dueña de sus palabras - Como te conté, me marché de Japón a la muerte de mi amigo... Él era también guerrero... Tomé una decisión durante mi viaje, decidí abandonar la Orden. Hablé con el máximo mandatario, y me concedió la deserción, pero...

Ella aguardaba en vilo a que continuase. Sus pupilas eran apenas insignificantes puntos negros flotando sobre el mar verde de sus iris, en total tensión. La amaba... Estaba completamente seguro. La amaba...

- He de cumplir con mi último cometido... Tendré que preparar a un sucesor... ¿Comprendes lo que intento decirte? Tendré que pasar seis años en destino incluso desconocido para mí, entrenando a un discípulo. Pueden llamarme en cualquier momento. Durante este tiempo que he permanecido aquí he estado aguardando a la llamada, que aún no me ha sido comunicada. Seis años, Marié... Sin garantía de que sólo sean esos... Podría morir, podría fracasar, podría ser destinado a batalla y caer en combate... - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero que te involucres más? No es justo para ti... Yo no...

Y nuevamente, ella le interrumpió, no dejándole continuar... Pero esta vez fueron sus labios los que estorbaron la fluidez de sus palabras. Le besó dulcemente, para luego dejar su frente unida a la de él, a la par que acariciaba sus cabellos.

- No me importa renunciar a unos años si puedo tener el resto de tu vida...

Su respuesta. La había obtenido. Una luz por la que arrastrarse en el más duro de los tramos, por la que dedicar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y afrontar su más dura prueba, todo por alcanzar lo que tanto anhelaba, una vida mortal corriente y tranquila... Junto a ella, la que le había abierto su corazón no al espejismo, sino al verdadero Hyoga, sin máscaras ni mentiras que esconder.

La abrazó, y lloró en su hombro, pero no por despecho, sino por el aturdimiento que le producía el sentirse querido... Por primera vez.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los rayos del sol le habían despertado hacía un buen rato. Pero no le importaba. Permaneció en la cama contemplándola mientras dormía. Le apartó uno de sus rizos negros de la cara, dejando que volvieran a caer sobre sus hombros desnudos. Desde que se sincerara con ella, habían luchado por lo que les unía. Y él sentía que cada día que pasaba su amor se incrementaba. No todo habían sido buenos momentos. Su estela de muerte le seguía, y hacía ya varios meses que Marié había perdido a su padre, fulminantemente, como ya ocurriese con su progenitora.

La apoyó, quiso serlo todo para ella, sostener su mundo ahora que había cambiado por completo, y se dedicó por en cuerpo y alma a ayudarla a sostener su negocio, que ahora le pertenecía por herencia, con su sudor, sus palabras de aliento, y sobre todo, su devoción.

Casi sin darse cuenta, dos años distanciaban al día en que llegó de mano del destino a aquel pequeño pueblo del sur galo. Sólo deseaba poder disfrutar un poco más de la hermosa vista que tenía, pero... La sombra que oprimía su corazón desde hacía días no le dejaba. Un pesado presentimiento le llenaba. Y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, cada vez se le hacía más dura la tarea.

La cubrió con las sábanas suavemente y se vistió, con la intención de dejarlo todo a punto para poder abrir la tienda.

Estaba revisando el estado de las instalaciones exteriores cuando lo sintió. Dejó caer lo que llevaba en manos, y se levantó, sin volverse.

- Ingenuo... - se dijo.

Sí, ingenuo. Lo había sabido perfectamente, pero se había negado a creerlo, disfrazándolo de presentimiento... Claro que lo sabía, aquello que le había estado ensombreciendo el corazón los últimos días no era una premonición... Era un cosmos.

Y al alzar la mirada atrás, le vio. Reconoció en aquel joven la apariencia misteriosa y arcaica, los rasgos duros, la mirada anciana, el cosmos imponente, que compartían todos los miembros de Santuario.

Dicho joven se despojó de la parte de su capa que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, mientras se acercaba. Pudo percibir con claridad su voz cuando quedó cerca de él.

- Vos sois Hyoga, Caballero del cisne. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Así es...

El joven era realmente imponente. Debía pertenecer a la nueva estirpe de Santuario, a los nuevos guerreros reclutados por Shion en todas partes del globo.

- Os hago llegar órdenes directas del sumo Patriarca. Ha llegado la hora, como quedó acordado. A medianoche deberéis esperar en la plaza principal de este pueblo, allí os esperará un vehículo, el cuál os transportará hasta el puerto de Brest. Os embarcaréis ahí hacia vuestro destino. Recibiréis más indicaciones cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Asintió.

- Gracias por vuestro comunicado. Llevad a Shion mis más sinceros deseos de agradecimiento... Ahora... Partid de nuevo a Santuario, bajo protección de Athenea.

Y así, sin más, el joven emprendió el regreso, sin que nadie recalara en él. Hyoga le contempló mientras se alejaba, convirtiéndose en una mancha difusa en la lejanía. El viento agitaba su cabello. Había llegado la hora...

Se volvió hacia la casa... Y allí estaba ella. Envuelta en un chal blanco que resaltaba aún más el contraste entre su piel cremosa y su melena azabache.

No hizo falta que mediaran palabras. Con tal solo ver la expresión de Hyoga, ella supo lo que había ocurrido. Se miraron, conscientes de que la verdadera prueba empezaba ahora. Él se acercó hasta ella, y la estrechó entre los brazos, con la mirada perdida al vacío. Marié se refugió en su calor, disfrutando de aquellos instantes que sabía no volvería a tener en mucho tiempo... Afrontando su dolor como parte del trato. Reuniendo fortaleza por él, debía de ser fuerte y aguardar a su regreso. Así lo había elegido, y así sería. La voz cálida y enigmática de él la sacó de sus pensamientos... Sin poder dar crédito a lo que el mensaje decía.

_Cásate conmigo._

No le soltó. Siguió aferrada a su torso, a sus brazos, rogando para que el dios Crono detuviera el tiempo, aunque solo fueran unas horas.

No hubo testigos. No hubo sonrisas ni deseos de felicidad. El reloj del campanario marcó las 12 en punto. La noche reinaba, nada deshacía la tranquilidad de las calles desiertas.

El prometido vehículo esperaba a lo lejos. Contempló a la que ahora era su mujer, una vez más, guardando para siempre en su memoria su rostro. Ignoraba qué le deparaba el futuro, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Y estaba decidido a darlo todo por volver allí, a donde pertenecía.

La besó. No quisieron que fuera una despedida, por ello no hubo intercambio de palabras. Se habían entregado el uno al otro, en el más puro secreto, violando nuevamente otra de las sagradas reglas que el código de la Orden exigía a sus miembros.

_Por su dolor... Y por el mío... Lo conseguiré. Saldré airoso de mi última batalla._

Y tras jurarse a si mismo aquello, emprendió la marcha, sus caminos se separaban. Volvió la vista atrás, una única vez. Ella le instó con un gesto a que siguiera, tratando de retener el llanto.

Montó en la destartalada furgoneta que aguardaba. Arrancaron. Dentro estaba oscuro, no sabía quién la conducía, ni le importaba. Se tumbó entre los sillones, dejándose mecer por el brusco movimiento de aquel viejo carruaje que le conducía a puerto. Si nada fallaba, llegaría al mar a primera hora de la mañana.

Creía estar preparado para afrontarlo. Pero no era así. Ya no sólo por el dolor que le producía dejarlo todo nuevamente atrás, sino por pensar en el que pronto sería su nuevo papel... Iba a tener un discípulo.

Por primera vez no sería alumno... Sería maestro.

_Maestro..._

Murmuró la consabida palabra... Sensei... Como antaño llamara a Camus. No sólo parte del destino de la Orden caía en sus manos, sino una vida, a la que tendría que modular durante los dos próximos trienios. Un reto por el que tenía que desvivirse.

Pensó en Camus... Había cumplido los 24 hacía apenas unas semanas... ¿Qué edad tenía Camus cuando quedó bajo su tutela? Posiblemente era más joven que él. Intentaría estar a su altura, en conocimientos... Si bien tendría que idear una metodología.

No supo ni como, pero consiguió dormitar un rato, tal vez para evitar que los pensamientos le turbaran aún más. Se quedó dormido, viendo de nuevo su rostro, recreándose en ella para sacar fuerzas, para poder sonreír y exigirse a si mismo más de lo que pensaba podía dar.

De nuevo el mar... El aroma salado a yodo, el viento fresco, el travieso graznar de las gaviotas... Por muy dispares que fueran los diversos puertos del mundo, todos tenían algo en común.

Su barco saldría en unos minutos. Embarcó en aquel pequeño navío, con las otras 5 personas que seguían el mismo camino. Era una embarcación vieja, pero de aspecto resistente.

Sólo sabía que debía ir ahí. Desconocía aún a dónde le llevaban. Había recibido instrucciones precisas al abandonar la furgoneta.

_Cuando lleguéis a vuestro destino final, alguien os estará esperando para daros nuevas indicaciones. Sed cauteloso._

El navío se alejó de la costa. Apoyado en la barandilla, con sus pocas pertenencias agolpadas en una maleta a sus pies, vio a la tierra desvanecerse entre la neblina. Tristeza. Se cuestionó si de verdad llegaría el día en que terminaría para él. Tal vez estaba marcado desde que nació a conocer una penuria tras otra.

No era momento para pesimismos.

Un hombre trabajaba con afán en la cubierta. Se acercó a él, preguntando con cautela:

- Disculpe... ¿Podría decirme el destino de este barco?

El hombre le miró, sorprendido. Echó una media sonrisa sarcástica. Posiblemente le habría tomado por borracho... ¡Mira que preguntar a dónde iba el navío en que se había metido!

- Haremos escala en el norte de las costas escocesas dentro de tres días, y de allí, partiremos hacia Reykjavik, aunque nuestra última parada será al norte del país, en Sudureyri... De todos modos ust...

- Gracias... - le dijo, no dejándole continuar.

En su mente, ahora sólo resonaba una palabra.

_Reykjavik._

Muy apropiado. El lugar ideal para cerrar el círculo. Allí iba a pasar los próximos seis años de su vida, internando a otro pobre desgraciado en el laberinto del que difícilmente podría escapar.

Su prueba le esperaba, de nuevo entre glaciares.

La pasaría en Islandia, la tierra del hielo.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Observó con cierta curiosidad las labores de las gentes a la llegada a puerto de los navíos. En un pueblo tan pequeño y aislado como aquel, el recibimiento a pescadores y comerciantes era prácticamente un evento a festejar.

Volver a tierras del norte le inspiraba un cierto aire nostálgico, tal vez por la característica luz mortecina, por las bajas temperaturas...

Distinguió en el horizonte la embarcación en la que llegara una semana antes, la cuál constituía el único medio de transporte viable para trasladarse a la capital, a falta de buenas conexiones por tierra. Poco a poco se fue acumulando gente a su alrededor, posiblemente esperando a lo mismo que él.

Decidió apartarse de la multitud, apoyando el pie en uno de los muchos agarres para las amarras de las barcazas. Desde allí contempló con vista privilegiada la llegada a puerto, la ruidosa bienvenida, el descargue de mercancías y correo... En cuestión de minutos todo volvió a la calma, quedando tan sólo una pequeña figura en el muelle.

Le analizó con lentitud. Pese a ser aún un niño, tenía fortaleza, su estatura era más alta de lo habitual para su edad. Vestía un largo abrigo y una maleta. De tez clara y cabellos rojizos como el fuego, vio como sus ojos buscaban al vacío, asomando entre el alborotado flequillo.

Era él.

Se acercó, pausadamente, dejando que el chico recalase en su presencia.

- Dime, ¿estás esperando a alguien? - le preguntó, como si de un juego en clave se tratara.

- ¿Y usted, busca a alguien en especial? - le contestó, con cierta reserva, pero dejando ver entre líneas que habían dado el uno con el otro.

Hyoga sonrió.

- Bienvenido al confín del mundo. Vamos, emprendamos camino, hay unas dos horas a pie hasta nuestro refugio...

Comenzó a caminar, y el muchacho le siguió, algo intimidado. Guardaron silencio durante largo rato. No llevaba más de quince minutos salir de la población. El resto del camino seguía por campo abierto, siguiendo el curso de una pobre carretera prácticamente sin asfaltar. La baja altitud de la zona contrastaba con la cercanía a los glaciares. Estaban en una zona remota, la más aislada de la Europa occidental.

El chico avanzaba a su izquierda, abstraído. Recordó el día en que vio a Camus por primera vez. Estaba muerto de miedo... Y no quería que para él fuera así.

- Y bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Alar, señor... Soy irlandés.

- Vaya, Irlanda... Entonces la sangre de los celtas corre por tus venas...

Alar esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

- A partir de este momento, si tienes cualquier pregunta que hacerme, no dudes en consultármela, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor...

Qué rara sensación le producía aquel trato por su parte... Lo había estado pensado durante aquellos días, y estaba prácticamente decidido. Quería ser un buen maestro, ser estricto y disciplinado... Pero a su vez, quería mantener el trato humano. Darle a su alumno aquello de lo que él careció durante su entrenamiento.

- Puedes llamarme Hyoga, si así deseas.

Siguieron caminando, a paso ligero. A lo lejos el cielo parecía oscurecerse, posiblemente llovería a lo largo de la tarde.

- Maestro Hyoga... - dijo, dubitativo - Exactamente, ¿cuál es el objetivo de mi presencia aquí?

- ¿Alguien te ha hecho conocedor de lo que acontece en nuestra Orden y sus propósitos?

- No demasiado... Sólo me dijeron que era uno de los elegidos...

Tal y como había supuesto. Él tampoco sabía nada cuando le enviaron a Siberia. Decidió relatarle todo aquello referente a la existencia de Santuario, las leyendas y la actualidad, la hegemonía de Athenea, el papel de sus guardianes... Y tras terminar con su relato, iba a pronunciar una pregunta, cuando de repente... El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Iba a preguntarle exactamente lo mismo que en su día Camus le hiciera a él. Había sido un acto inconsciente, pero se sintió viejo, responsable de aquel chiquillo, como un padre que enseña a su hijo lo mismo que antaño aprendiera de su propio progenitor.

- Dime, Alar... Tras todo lo que te he contado... ¿Por qué quieres ser caballero?

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Siempre me he sentido distinto a los demás... Puede que al convertirme en caballero encuentre la solución a la extraña sensación que llevo dentro de mi, como si estuviera llamado a algo que no puedo entender.

Asintió. Casi sin darse cuenta, habían cubierto la mayor parte del camino. A lo lejos se veía la costa. Señaló a la ladera que se extendía hacia el este.

- Vamos por aquí, ya estamos cerca.

No tardaron en divisar la pequeña casa de madera que les serviría de morada durante su convivencia. Tenía un par de habitaciones, con una cama para cada uno, y los utensilios necesarios para poder llevar una vida más o menos normal, dentro de las circunstancias. No se avistaba presencia alguna a los alrededores, tan solo el rugir del mar contra las rocas, y el viento, que azotaba con bravura todo aquello que encontraba a su paso.

Alar se instaló, mientras Hyoga observaba como la luz diurna remitía cada vez más. Estaban a finales del mes de febrero, en pleno invierno, así que a primera hora de la tarde caería la noche cerrada sobre ellos.

Su alumno se acercó a él, y contempló a su vez la inmensidad del océano, la deslumbrante belleza de la naturaleza en su más puro estado.

- Como has de saber, el cuerpo humano se compone de un setenta por cierto de agua. A lo largo de tu entrenamiento, te introduciré en las técnicas de combate propias del signo que te rige por nacimiento. Eres acuario, tu poder residirá en el elemento líquido y la congelación. Durante los próximos siete días te enseñaré lo necesario para que aprendas a descomponer la materia en átomos y poder adquirir la destreza necesaria... Pero antes, has de forjar tu resistencia a las temperaturas extremas.

Le miró a los ojos.

- Tu cuerpo necesita estar en un umbral térmico para poder vivir. Si bajas de los 35 grados, morirás. Si sobrepasas los 43, correrás igual suerte. Sin embargo... ¿Sabes a que temperatura se congela el agua?

- A los cero grados centígrados, maestro.

- Correcto... La base de la técnica de la congelación reside en crear dos corrientes totalmente opuestas: por un lado, has de concentrar cada partícula de humedad que haya en el aire, modulando su velocidad atómica hasta conseguir transmitir tu energía convertida en hielo, y por otro, has de tener cuidado de no sobrepasar la frontera de los 35 grados, es decir, a la vez tienes que actuar sobre tu propia materia para no morir de hipotermia.

El chico asentía, algo confundido.

- Sé que al principio te resultará duro, pero si te esfuerzas, llegarás a hacerlo inconscientemente. Lo importante ahora mismo es que tienes que trabajar tu resistencia a las condiciones climáticas. Pasarás la noche aquí, frente al mar. La temperatura puede que baje a menos cinco. Busca la energía que duerme en tu interior, búscala, y explótala. Lucha contra las inclemencias. Con los primeros rayos del sol vendré a buscarte.

Alar asintió, apretando los puños, y se volvió al mar. Hyoga se alejó, camino a la casa. Recordó lo dura que le resultó esa primera prueba... Si para él, siberiano de nacimiento, acostumbrado a soportar temperaturas de 20 grados bajo cero durante todo el año, la primera noche supuso un martirio, para su alumno podría ser peor...

Pero así debía de ser. El camino a caballero era penoso, no ser inflexible sería aún más cruel que someterle a las peores penurias, pues no le acostumbraría al infierno que de seguro le esperaba.

Las horas volaron. Sentado en su cama a la luz de las velas que constituían la única fuente de iluminación en aquel lugar donde la mano del hombre estaba prácticamente olvidada, inició un diario de seguimiento en el que pensaba anotar todo aquel detalle referente al proceso de aprendizaje de su alumno. Nada podía pasar por alto, cualquier detalle o referencia serían de gran utilidad.

Y entre línea y línea, reflexionaba y recordaba. Pensaba en ella. Seis años de aislamiento, sin recibir ni dar noticias del exterior.

Dejó el pequeño cuaderno sobre la mesa, y se echó sobre la cama. Debía descansar, posiblemente amanecería antes de las seis de la mañana, y la siguiente jornada se presentaba dura.

Confió en la fortaleza del chico, y en que las estrellas hubieran hecho una buena elección al escogerle como futuro miembro de la Orden.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Tal y como había prometido, el sol empezaba a asomar cuando fue en su busca. Le encontró con el mismo gesto reacio y rígido, el cuerpo erguido, los brazos extendidos, el rostro forzado y desencajado por el agotamiento.

- Alar, ¿puedes oírme?

Tardó en reaccionar. Volvió lentamente la cabeza, hasta alcanzarle con la mirada. Temblaba, su rostro estaba pálido, ligeramente azulado, pero en su expresión se denotaba un aire de victoria, antes de caer desfallecido.

Hyoga le tomó entre sus brazos y le llevó hasta la cabaña. Una vez habiéndole tendido en su lecho y tras despojarle de los ropajes, observó los efectos que las gélidas temperaturas habían producido en él. En sus extremidades se apreciaban indicios de congelación, mas esperaba que los daños hubieran sido mayores.

Procedió a descongelar los dedos de sus manos, los que parecían haber sufrido más, en vista al tono violáceo de las uñas. Había aprendido la técnica mucho antes de iniciarse como caballero, si bien su desarrollo del cosmos le había llevado a perfeccionarla. Poco a poco fue reactivando la circulación sanguínea, tras lo que le cubrió con todas las mantas que logró reunir.

Estaba ocupado en otras tareas cuando le oyó hablar, con voz débil.

- Maestro, yo... No lo he conseguido...

Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en el lecho.

- Todo lo contrario, lo has hecho muy bien. Ya verás que pronto conseguirás acostumbrarte a ello. Ahora descansa, te traeré algo caliente, has de recuperar fuerzas.

Y así, la mañana trascurrió apacible. Aprovechando el descanso del chico, siguió explicándole fenómenos físicos que serían de suma importancia para su técnica: el comportamiento atómico, la oscilación térmica... Pero sobre todo, el encontrar su propio cosmos.

- ¿Cómo es el cosmos, maestro?

Pensó unos instantes cómo podría describírselo.

- Es... Como una luz que duerme en tu interior. Cuando solo la oscuridad te envuelva y vislumbres esa luz, abrázala, explótala, y tu cosmos estallará, sentirás como tu cuerpo se desvanece, para convertirte en pura energía. Todos los humanos lo tenemos, pero sólo unos pocos tienen la capacidad de ser conscientes de ello y elevarlo a su máxima potencia. Y tú tienes esa cualidad, Alar, sólo que todavía no sabes como desarrollarla.

Y así, pasaron tres días y tres noches, bajo el mismo proceso. Largas noches de lucha y días de recuperación, pero en constante evolución. Hyoga solía observar de madrugada el esfuerzo de su alumno por encontrar aquella luz que le había descrito. Le veía luchar, continuamente, contra la inclemencia climática, y contra sus propias barreras.

Y a la cuarta noche, lo sintió... Estaba observándole desde lejos, cuando percibió una perturbación en la energía. De un brusco movimiento se incorporó, expectante.

La conmoción era cada vez mayor. Pudo vislumbrar una débil áurea violácea a su alrededor.

Estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo.

- ¡Vamos Alar, puedes hacerlo! - le gritó.

Y el irlandés consiguió, al fin, encontrar su cosmos y hacerlo estallar. Lanzando un potente grito hacia las estrellas, su energía rebosó a su alrededor, su áurea era potente, intensa y llena de jovialidad.

Hyoga corrió hacia él. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días, y ya había alcanzado ese nivel. Estaba, sin duda, frente al que podría llegar a ser un temible guerrero, las cualidades innatas que poseía eran impresionantes.

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, extenuado por el esfuerzo. Al quedar su maestro a su lado, levantó el rostro, mirándole. Obtuvo una gran sonrisa y una mano que le ofrecía ayuda para incorporarse, a la que respondió con gratitud.

- Lo has conseguido. Al fin has sentido tu cosmos. Recuerda, será la base de toda su técnica guerrera, la esencia de tu andadura como caballero. Conocerás cosmos de todo tipo, desde los más hostiles hasta los más puros, entre los que se encuentra el de nuestra diosa. Pero no olvides que aquel que te resultará más complicado de desvelar y comprender será el tuyo propio.

Quedaron frente a frente. Le señaló una de las paredes de dura piedra que les rodeaban, al borde de los acantilados.

- Cuando hayas desarrollado completamente esta habilidad, podrás modular con facilidad la actividad atómica de la materia que te rodea, y emplear la técnica para múltiples funciones... Observa con atención.

Alar puso todos sus sentidos en su maestro, palideciendo cuando éste concentró toda su energía, pudiendo notar cómo su presencia le absorbía, cómo la luz azulada que emanaba de su cuerpo lo envolvía todo... Cómo Hyoga, de un descomunal golpe, hacía añicos la roca, dejando en ella una abertura de circunferencia perfecta.

Contempló el agujero asombrado. No podría haber imaginado que su joven mentor poseyera semejante poder.

- Éste será tu próximo objetivo. Esfuérzate y pon en práctica la teoría de la que te he hecho conocedor. Utiliza la fuerza de tu interior, pues al igual que es fuente de vida, es fuente de destrucción. De tu propia ética depende elque emplees tus extraordinarias cualidades para obrar el bien.

Y allí le dejó, a solas con su próximo adversario, aquel muro de piedra, aquel agujero al que tendría que imitar. Golpeó y golpeó hasta destrozarse los nudillos, mas no desistió, estaba decidido a conseguir imitar tan demoledora acción.

Hyoga meditó acerca de sus palabras...

_Obrar el bien... Qué bien es ese por el cuál se han de sesgar vidas... Qué subjetiva es la verdad, no hay mal, sólo diferentes puntos de vista según el bando al que se pertenece... Pero eso... Es algo que solo la vida y la experiencia pueden enseñarle._

Porque la vida era dura, y cada uno trazaba su camino a base de las propias vivencias. Y de las personas con las que se cruzara, algunas de las cuáles te acompañan durante un gran tramo, mientras que otras se desvían para nunca volver. Y de cada una de ellas, algo se conserva.

¿Cuántas personas se habían cruzado en su camino? Muchas, de las cuáles, siempre guardaría a unas en su corazón. A algunas que ya no estaban ahí... Y por las que deseaba seguir rezando y creyendo, por las que seguiría luchando. Por gratitud y esperanza.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

-Vamos, levántate e inténtalo otra vez.

Alar escupió la sangre que le brotaba del labio y volvió a ponerse en pie. Adoptó la posición de defensa y trató de parar la ofensiva de su maestro. Llevaban varias horas entrenando la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y los golpes comenzaban a pasarle factura.

Estaba a punto de defenderse de un certero golpe al costado cuando vio una silueta a lo lejos... Hyoga paró gradualmente al ver su extrañada expresión.

- Maestro... Mire, hay alguien ahí.

Y no era para menos el observar la presencia alarmado, pues desde que llegasen al lugar no habian tenido contacto alguno con otras personas.

Contempló esa silueta, ya no tan lejana. Al principio no dio crédito a lo que la percepción del cosmos le decía, pero no tardó mucho en confirmar sus pensamientos.

- Alar, continúa practicando la secuencia de movimientos y haz tus flexiones. Me reuniré contigo dentro de unas horas. - le dijo, sin apartar la vista del extraño.

El chico asintió, y se marchó de allí, dejándole a solas con aquel hombre. Hyoga aguardó a que su alumno se hubiera alejado para acercarse. El recién llegado miraba hacia el mar, de espaldas a él. Su profunda voz rompió el silencio, superando al eterno murmullo de las olas estrellándose contra los acantilados.

- Vaya... Pensé que me matarías nada más verme, como prometiste...

Se posicionó a su lado, también contemplando la inmensidad del océano y sus tonos grisáceos.

- Ikki... De nada sirve guardar viejos rencores.

Se giró, para mirarle a la cara. En todo aquel tiempo no había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con él. Aunque se le notaba mucho más adulto, seguía conservando la fiereza jovial que tanto le caracterizaba. Cuántas cosas habían ocurrido desde la última vez que le viera.

- Me ha llevado su tiempo conseguir desde Santuario que me revelaran tu paradero. Tú maestro, quién lo iba a decir...

- A veces el destino nos depara las situaciones más insospechadas...

Aquella conversación sin hilo empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

- ¿Y qué te trae a Islandia? ¿Turismo? - increpó, irónico.

Guardó silencio durante unos momentos. La seriedad se adueñó de su rostro. Incluso pudo ver cierto aire de dolor en él.

- Tenia que verte... O acabaría por volverme loco.

No esperaba esa respuesta. Comprendió que tras ese inesperado encuentro se ocultaba una causa profunda y dura.

- Ven, conozco un camino que lleva a unos parajes realmente hermosos... Estaremos tranquilos allí.

Sin necesidad de mediar más palabras, caminaron durante un rato. El sendero conducía a lo alto de una colina escarpada, desde la cuál se divisaba el mar abierto en todo su esplendor. Le gustaba acudir allí cuando tenía necesidad de estar solo unos momentos y meditar. Ikki se sentó en una de las rocas que habían dispersas.

- Recibí cada una de las notas que me mandaste. Las leí todas... Pero no acudí. No lo hice... Y no he podido perdonármelo desde entonces.

Él se acomodó a su lado, mirando al suelo mientras las palabras fluian por su mente.

- Yo... De veras que no guardo ningún tipo de rencor, pero... Por más que le vueltas, no consigo entender por qué actuaste así.

Le miró a los ojos.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi ahí, en medio del funeral. Sentí tanta rabia e impotencia... Shun deseaba verte con todas sus ganas... Yo no sé demasiado de esos temas, pero tal vez si le hubieras dado esa alegría podría haber mejorado... Los médicos obviamente nunca supieron nada, pero estoy seguro de que contener a ese maldito dios acabó por anular todas las defensas de su cuerpo.

El portador de la armadura del Fénix volvió a hablar. Nunca le había visto tan consternado.

- Siempre he actuado por mi cuenta, lo sabes bien... De hecho, Shun era lo único que me motivaba a regresar entre vosotros. Pero... Tras lo que ocurrió en el Hades, no pude volver a la realidad. Estuve a punto de matarle, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara, me remordía la conciencia. Además... - Enfatizó, marcando sus palabras con una profunda tristeza - Después de aquello os ví tan unidos a ti y a él... Llegó un momento en que comprendí que Shun ya no me necesitaba, te tenía a ti.

El ruso le miraba, atónito.

- Tú siempre fuiste mejor hermano para él que yo mismo, Hyoga.

Le hubiera abofeteado en aquel instante, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Shun te adoraba. Te admiraba y te apreciaba, él nunca dudó de ti. Te respetaba tanto que nunca preguntó por qué desaparecías, por qué te mostrabas tan esquivo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que te remplazó por mi?

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

- Oye... Él era mi mejor amigo, le quería con locura, lo hubiera dado todo por él, pero nunca quise ocupar tu lugar. Tú eras su hermano, tú tendrías que haber estado ahí por él. Pero no lo hiciste. Ya no puedes volver atrás para cambiar los hechos. Sólo puedes estar seguro de dos cosas: que no me separé de su lado ni un sólo minuto... Y que él te quiso hasta el final, con el mismo fervor. Así que deja de atormentarte por ello.

Pronto anochecería, y la puesta de sol comenzaría de un momento a otro. Tuvo una idea, la cuál decidió proponerle de todo corazón.

- Si él pudiera estar aquí, seguramente habría deseado que los dos superáramos nuestras diferencias... Sé que nuestra relación nunca ha sido buena, pero creo que podemos hacer un esfuerzo por Shun, por él que tanto significó para nosotros... Aún conservo una parte de sus cenizas.

Volvió a incrustarle la mirada, serena y sincera.

- Démosle un último adiós juntos, Ikki.

Hyoga no tardó en regresar a la colina. Había bajado al refugio, dejandole a solas mientras. Volvió con la pequeña urna que contenía los restos, la parte que no había sido enterrada allá en Japón.

Volvió a su lado, sosteniendo el pequeño recipiente entre sus manos.

Contempló la puesta de sol, cómo la bola de fuego se ahogaba lentamente en las aguas, tiñiendo de rojos todo lo que tocaba. La voz de Ikki acabó con el silencio.

- ¿Cómo va tu alumno?

- Bien... Hace ya dos años que le entreno. Dentro de poco cumplirá los 13. Tiene un potencial increíble, su cosmos será terrible cuando logre desarrollarlo completamente. Yo a su edad no había alcanzado ni la mitad de logros que él...

- Vaya... Hace falta sangre nueva en la Orden, las mismas caras comienzan a resultar repetitivas...

Sonrió levemente por el comentario. Le invadió la nostalgia. El recuerdo de tiempos pasados... Pero también la familiaridad, la necesidad de hablar y contar sus propias penas. Y así, sin más, decidió decírselo.

- Me he casado...

Él volvió el rostro, con el ceño fruncido.

- Es el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí... Que egoísta he sido siempre, ¿verdad? Anteponiendo mis asuntos personales a los de Santuario... Me estoy esforzando para darle a mi alumno lo mejor, pero las cosas podrían ser distintas si sólo me moviese el puro afán de formar a otro integrante de la Orden... Estoy cansado Ikki... He arriesgado todas mis cartas por un sueño... Por una mujer. Y no me arrepiento. Vive tu vida como escojas, siendo consecuente de tus actos... Y que nada de lo ya acontecido te lo impida.

Le tendió la urna.

- Enterremos el dolor del pasado que nos tortura a los dos... Shun siempre estará en nuestros corazones, démosle una última alegría mandándole a los cuatro vientos nuestra despedida... Dondequiera que esté.

Hyoga tomó un puñado de las cenizas, a lo que Ikki respondió con igual gesto. Y dejaron que la brisa se las llevara, lejos, muy lejos, a la bóveda que se alzaba hacia el infinito, para formar parte del más hermoso firmamento, y que su recuerdo permaneciese brillante y eterno como las mismísimas estrellas.

Notó como los ojos de su compañero brillaban. Se dio la vuelta, y tras aferrar con fuerza su hombro, le dijo unas últimas palabras.

- Supongo que querrás estar a solas un rato... Si deseas pasar aquí la noche, Alar y yo te acogeremos con los brazos abiertos. Mas si no es así, espero que te vaya bien... Hasta la próxima, si así ha de ser.

Y sin más, se marchó, dejando al noble caballero del Fénix reconciliándose consigo mismo, y con aquello a lo que más había querido en vida.

Alar seguía con sus ejercicios no demasiado lejos de la cabaña. Se detuvo cuando vio como Hyoga se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar a su lado.

- Maestro, ¿estáis bien?

Él asintió. Aquel día había aprendido algo muy valioso, y deseaba legárselo.

- Alar... Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte... No importa lo que pase, ni a lo que te enfrentes, o cuanta gente te lo reproche... Nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca olvides quién eres, de dónde vienes y lo que amas. No dejes que nadie intente arrebatarte lo que da calor a tu corazón, por mucho que te aseguren que será fuente de debilidad.

El chico reflexionó las palabras...

- Vamos, ya está bien por hoy. Mañana será otro día y tenemos que terminar de perfeccionar esa protección lateral tuya...

Se dirigieron juntos hacia el refugio. Y mientras caminaban, el irlandés formuló una pregunta, lleno de duda y sana curiosidad.

- Maestro Hyoga... Si no es impertinente... ¿Quién era ese hombre de antes?

Hyoga le miró, con una sonrisa.

- Un viejo amigo con el que tenía una deuda pendiente.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Examinó con precisión la colocación de la articulación y los músculos.

- Respira hondo y aguanta.

Sujetó el hombro de Alar y dio un severo tirón hacia atrás, a lo que su alumno respondió lanzando un grito ahogado de dolor.

- No te muevas.

Comenzó a prensar la zona de las clavículas con vendas.

- Tienes una luxación. En unos días debería estar bien, pero por lo pronto no lo fuerces. Aplica frío hasta que se baje la inflamación.

Alar asintió. Aunque su técnica en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo había mejorado considerablemente, raro era el día en que no sufría las consecuencias de los golpes.

Hyoga observó el rostro enjuto y ausente del chico. Le miró a los ojos.

- No te desanimes, todos pasamos por esto. Has de acostumbrarte al dolor y a las lesiones. Piensa que al menos te indicarán que no estás muerto.

- Sí, maestro…

Terminó de vendarle el torso, rematando la tela para evitar que la compresión perdiera fuerza.

- Por hoy no continuaremos, esta noche debemos descansar, mañana a primera hora emprenderemos camino… Por cierto, hoy han venido los comerciantes, tenemos que preparar todas las provisiones y la cena… No todos los días podemos presumir de tener la despensa llena – medio bromeó.

- Bien… Os ayudaré, puesto que aunque tenga el hombro inservible aún no he quedado manco.

Rieron ante la ocurrencia y se dispusieron a ponerse con la labor. Estaban sentados a la mesa junto al tenue fuego que constituía la única fuente de calefacción de toda la casa, cada uno a lo suyo, cuando Alar rompió el silencio.

- Maestro Hyoga… ¿Habéis visto mucho mundo?

Él dejó de pelar el tubérculo que tenía entre manos, algo sorprendido.

- Se podría decir… Que sí, algo que viajado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Mera curiosidad… - el irlandés siguió con su tarea, sin apartar las manos de la misma - ¿Y en dónde habéis estado?

Hyoga sonreía. Le gustaba aquel ambiente sencillo, el poder limitarse a conversar y disfrutar de su compañía, momentos que escasamente se producían, espaciándose cada vez más a medida que el entrenamiento se intensificaba.

- Pues… -hizo cálculos mentalmente – He viajado por todo mi país… Por Finlandia y Noruega… He vivido en Japón, en Grecia... Y en Francia. –no pudo evitar que las dos últimas palabras quedaran ligeramente impregnadas de tristeza.

- Sois ruso, ¿verdad?

- Así es…

Pudo ver como al muchacho le brillaban los ojos, entusiasmado.

- Mi tío solía viajar mucho… Siempre me traía algo de todos los lugares donde había estado.  
- No es la primera vez que le mencionas…

Alar bajó la mirada, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con el cuchillo.

- Cuando mis padres murieron… Él se quedó en nuestro pueblo, allá en Irlanda, para hacerse cargo de mí. Yo era pequeño, pero aún así fui consciente del enorme sacrificio que hizo, ya que cambió totalmente su estilo de vida solo para sacarme adelante.  
Guardó silencio unos momentos. Aunque la relación entre ellos siempre había sido muy cordial, no habían hablado de aspectos personales en profundidad. Era una de las normas que había aprendido con Camus. No más relación de la estrictamente necesaria.  
Pero… Si de algo estaba seguro, era que sentía un gran afecto por su alumno, y que en aquellos años que llevaban juntos, le había enseñado de la forma que había creído más correcta. Ahora, su corazón le decía que lo justo era escucharle, y que tuviera alguien a quien contarle sus pensamientos y compartir los propios pesares.

- Cuando se hace algo por amor no es realmente un sacrificio. Seguro que tu tío pensaba igual que yo.

Alar sonrió, se le notaba pensativo, melancólico.

- Yo nunca fui como los demás niños… Cuando me fui a vivir con él, se esforzó en decirme una y otra vez que no me aislara ni me sintiera acomplejado, pues tenía una virtud que algún día descubriría… Cuando llegaron aquellos hombres para hacerme las pruebas y entrenar con usted, mi tío me dejó marchar sin vacilaciones, estaba convencido de que era mi oportunidad de dar aquello que llevaba en mi interior… En aquellos momentos no lo entendía, es más, me enfadé con él por dejarme con esos extraños… Pero ahora… Se lo agradezco.

- A veces es muy duro tomar decisiones que en el momento duelen… Pero si sabes que pueden deportar un futuro mejor, así debe de ser. Y tú tienes un gran destino esperándote. Así que no dejes que la suya caiga en la nada, pues seguramente tanto dolor como tú o más padeció él…

_Y los padres velan por sus hijos, arriesgándolo todo, incluso la vida, si pueden ver aunque sea la más mínima esperanza para ellos a cambio…_ - pensó.

- A mi me hubiera gustado ser como él… Recorrer el mundo, y conocer a gente distinta…

- Ver mundo está bien, sirve para abrir la mente a los demás, y ser más tolerante. Pero sólo puedo decirte… Que lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida es el tener un lugar al que poder siempre regresar.

Alar pareció reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras… Un lugar al que regresar… Hyoga le intrigaba. Apenas sabía sobre él, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Porque hay ciertos límites que por consideración no se deben rebasar. Y algo le decía que su maestro guardaba secretos que no deseaba revivir.

- Pero vamos, no nos retrasemos con esto, o se nos echarán las horas encima… Y no es cuestión de irse a la cama con el estómago vacío…

Asintieron animados, y se dieron prisa por terminar con las tareas. Cerca de una hora y media después, habían acabado de recogerlo todo.

Hyoga suspiró, al fin aliviado tras haber concluido. Iba ser una dura travesía. Y además… Había llegado ese momento que llevaba planeando desde hacía semanas… Aquella velada no había sido la primera en la que le había hablado acerca de sus ilusiones de recorrer países y conocer culturas. Le gustaba ver en él esa sana alegría de la que él careció en su niñez. Era una persona fuerte, y eso estaría a su favor.

Se había encariñado mucho con él. Quería creer que esa fuente de cariño no era un peligro para Alar. Quería creer en que le ayudaría a ser mejor persona, y a afrontar con mayor ímpetu su dura lucha… A amar aún más si podía la vida.

A conseguir que él no tuviera ese agujero que perforaba su alma.

- Buenas noches, maestro.  
- Buenas noches…

Hyoga se tumbó en su cama, a la luz de la vela que tenía en el mueble próximo a su lecho. A lo lejos, al otro lado del pasillo, veía la luz dorada de la habitación de Alar…

El chico estaba dispuesto a meterse entre las sábanas y descansar cuando vio algo depositado sobre la mesa de noche. Se sentó sobre su cama, y tras pensárselo dos veces, cogió el misterioso objeto…

Dentro de la bolsa de rudo cuero, encontró una pequeña y brillante brújula. Parecía antigua, pero cuidada con esmero. Y acompañándola, una nota, escrita con la letra ágil y apurada de su maestro.

_Espero que te guíe a lo largo de tu camino.  
Feliz cumpleaños._

La contempló en silencio sobre la palma de su mano. Con paso quedo se acercó al otro lado del refugio, donde su mentor escribía en su eterno diario, como tantas veces le había visto hacer.

- Gracias…

Le brindó una sonrisa. No eran necesarias las palabras.

- Vamos, ya es tarde, vete a dormir.  
Y mientras el chico apagaba su vela, sin dejar de recorrer con las yemas de los dedos el frío cristal y los relieves de su presente, emocionado y meditabundo, el ruso se perdía entre las letras, que rápidas caían suspendidas de su mano.

_1 de febrero de 1997_

_Mi alumno ha cumplido hoy 15 años.   
El ser humano nunca dejará de parecerme fascinante. He sido espectador privilegiado de la transformación que ha sufrido su cuerpo, del paso de niño a adolescente, empezando esa etapa en la que pronto llegará a ser un hombre, pero sin tener conciencia de ello.  
Al fin ha llegado el momento. Su estructura ósea y su masa muscular se encuentran en condiciones óptimas para resistir a mis últimas enseñanzas.  
Mañana iniciaremos el viaje hacia la etapa final de nuestro entrenamiento. Pasaremos los dos próximos años en los Glaciares. Allí sufrirá en sus carnes el terrible poder de la congelación, pues ha llegado en momento de legarle el conocimiento milenario, el arma de los Señores de Hielo. Le entregaré el relevo en forma de polvo de diamante.  
Esta será la última página que escriba. El que mi relato haya servido de algo o no, sólo las estrellas lo saben, puesto que sólo ellas designan a aquellos que son merecedores de representarlas. Y yo espero que mis estrellas y las suyas se alineen para prolongar la supremacía de Atenea sobre esta tierra.  
Que mis estrellas guíen el último tramo de mi destino, expiándome de mis pecados o anclándome a ellos._

Releyó gravemente la última frase y cerró el que ya era un libreto de considerable grosor.  
Confió en si mismo. Iba a hacerlo, con todo su ímpetu. Le mostraría a Alar cuán terrible era el poder de los señores del cero absoluto, los más mortíferos guerreros de las heladas tierras regidas por los dioses, desafiando a la naturaleza y sus elementos, partiendo del origen de la vida para sesgarla.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Islandia era tierra de contrastes. De entre las gélidas temperaturas que azotaban la zona durante todo el año, manaban lenguas de vapor ardiente, de las profundas entrañas de la tierra.

Los glaciares… El paisaje desierto, plagado de rocas con extrañas formas cuadrangulares, como huesos acumulados en un desierto de olas, hielo y fuego.

Y en medio de aquella nada, un joven de cabellos cobrizos volaba, saltando de piedra en piedra a velocidad de vértigo, en medio de una encarnizada lucha con su mentor.  
De él lo había aprendido todo, mas no conseguía imitar su asombrosa agilidad. Hyoga parecía elevarse por los aires en las más endemoniadas piruetas, consiguiendo siempre derribarle.

- ¡Levántate!

Acató la orden, volviendo a reanudar el mortífero encuentro. Saltó hacia un saliente de afiliada piedra, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre un brazo para con el otro descargar un torrente helado, apuntando a su maestro.

Hyoga le devolvió el ataque con facilidad, cayendo Alar nuevamente al suelo, con el rostro sobrecogido por el dolor que la congelación suponía.

- ¡Concéntrate, Alar! Si hubiera puesto algo de empeño hubiera acabado contigo.  
- Sí, maestro…

Activó su cosmos como ya sabía, para acelerar el roceso y eliminar la película de hielo que recubría su piel, leve, pero intensamente molesta.

- En plena batalla no tendrás más que milésimas para reaccionar y administrar tus golpes. Aún no lo dominas, pero te empeñas en emplearlo bajando tu guardia. Eso podría llevarte a la tumba.

- Sí, maestro… - volvió a afirmar, con rabia.

Hyoga suspiró profundamente. Una vez más…

- Estalla tu cosmos… Y concentra tu energía, siéntela alojarse en tu pecho, rompe la actividad atómica… ¡Vamos! Eres un guerrero de los hielos, y por tanto, has de demostrar tu valía.

El irlandés apretó los puños, articulando el brazo herido, para comprobar que estaba de nuevo en condiciones idóneas.

La señal no se hizo esperar, y se reanudó aquel intercambio de golpes que un ojo normal no habría sido capaz de detectar.

Quedaron separados a cierta distancia el uno del otro. Las miradas, fieras se encontraron. Y el aprendiz sintió una conmoción en su interior.

Todo se volvió oscuro por unos interminables instantes, para sólo existir su conciencia y las estrellas… Le invadió la energía, la luz violácea que todo lo envolvió, su grito, sobrepasando al bramar furioso del oleaje.

_Estalla tu cosmos… Concentra tu energía… Siéntela alojarse en tu pecho… Rompe la actividad atómica…_

Y sus ojos no vieron más que esa luz, su cuerpo se fundió con la materia, para invocar a la más bella y mortífera técnica de los parajes helados…

_En Siberia la gente lo venera, pero le temen… Belleza y muerte. Transparencia y tumba. Mi pueblo lo llama… Polvo de diamante.  
_

Las palabras de su tutor resonaron en su cabeza mientras descargaba contra él un potente trueno helado. Las piernas separadas, los brazos alzados al frente, las manos unidas, los dedos, entrelazados, comprimiendo todo el torrente de energía en un solo punto, fluyendo de su cuerpo al aire transformando las moléculas de agua en un arma destructiva.

Hyoga desvió el ataque hacia su izquierda proyectando un escudo de hielo, como tantas otras veces había hecho en batalla. Cuando hubo cesado, contempló los efectos del diamont dust sobre la ahora helada roca.

Sonrió, satisfecho.

- Eso… Ha estado mucho mejor… Irlandés.

Alar, de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de recobrar el aliento, le miraba, con complicidad, orgulloso de al fin haber recreado la técnica que tanto le había maravillado desde la primera vez que la presenciara.

Sosteniendo todo su peso sobre la palma de la mano, con la cabeza hacia el suelo y los pies, rectos, hacia el firmamento, se esforzaba en mantener el equilibrio y crear un anillo de cristales a su alrededor.

Había demostrado ahínco, desdén, temperamento… Y un elegante estilo de lucha que no paraba de progresar, jornada tras jornada.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, Hyoga presintió que el momento de la verdad se avecinaba.  
El momento en que el destino de Alar quedaría definitivamente sellado. El día en que se decidiría si se cerraba una etapa para él, a la vez que se habría una para el muchacho.

Y mientras le observaba, rígido, obstinado, le recordó a él… A Isaac. Físicamente no eran demasiado distintos.

La misma entrega. La convicción…

Isaac… El que debió haber sido el Santo del Cisne. El que tendría que estar entrenando a Alar en aquellos momentos.

Siempre le admiró, como a un hermano mayor, el cuál hasta el último momento veló por él, y desde el primero, aleccionándole a seguir más allá de sus posibilidades.

Y es que aunque los años empezaban a pesarle, se vio a si mismo en aquella tierra lejana, contemplando la puesta de sol, con su joven pupilo esforzándose en conseguir una nueva meta. Se vio a si mismo donde nunca pensó que llegaría a estar.

_Debes mucho, Hyoga, pero… Has tenido una vida privilegiada._

El día anterior había contemplado su propio reflejo en uno de los muchos diminutos lagos de agua de mar que se formaban durante la bajada de la marea.

Seguía siendo aquel chico de mirada triste y rostro esculpido en nieve, nieve marcada por el paso de las lunas. Su cabellera, rubia como los rayos del sol, seguía larga, rozando los hombros. Sus ojos, ahora enmarcados en ligeras arrugas, detonaban la experiencia que había ido acumulando a lo largo de sus ya casi 30 años.

Muchos años para un guerrero. Muchos para un espíritu ancestro encerrado en un cuerpo todavía joven.

Muchos años para su corazón maltrecho, que se sostenía en un sueño, puro y sincero, en donde había alojado las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra su destino.

Y es que ahora, todo dependía de él. Era el momento de acatar la última indicación directa recibida desde Athenas.

Ordenó a Alar que volviera a la postura original.

Pronto caería la noche. La noche en la que si los dioses así lo querían, el entrenamiento daría a su fin.

- Vamos, nos espera una dura travesía… Emprendamos camino hacia el norte.

A sus pies se alzaba el más famoso y temido geiser de toda la tierra del hielo.

Había sido fuente de numerosos estudios, resultando increíble como de un paraje tan gélido podían manar gases surgidos del mismísimo Infierno.

Un viento cruel y helado les azotaba la cara. La noche era cerrada, pero el firmamento brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Hyoga alzó un dedo hacia las estrellas.

- La cruz del norte… Cuando te sientas perdido, ella te guiará. No lo olvides…

Y Alar tornó los ojos hacia su constelación. Poco había ya en él que recordara al niño que recogió en el pueblo pesquero aquel primer día. Ahora era un joven alto, fornido, y lleno de vida. Lleno de sinceridad y respeto. Con la serenidad y sabiduría en el rostro que sólo poseían los elegidos.

De nuevo posó su mirada sobre la montaña que expulsaba el inmundo calor, creando una cortina de vapor irrespirable. Sintió la presencia firme del ruso a sus espaldas.

- Demuéstrame si estos 6 años han obtenido su fruto. Acaba con el geiser, que sucumba bajo la sentencia de tu cero absoluto.

Y aunque al principio pudo percibir ligera inseguridad en él, Hyoga recibió una silenciosa afirmación por su parte. Analizó cada uno de sus gestos, sus ojos serios, concentrados, la forma en que se alejó para encarar a su objetivo.

Rezó por él. Su corazón le empujaba, le daba la última palabra de ánimo.  
Se sobrecogió cuando Alar, tras adoptar a la perfección la pose de la Ejecución de la Aurora, lanzó todo su poder contra las inclemencias de la propia tierra.

Sintió su cosmos.

Un cosmos tremendamente cálido… Poderoso como había presagiado… Un cosmos digno de un caballero de Atenea.

Bajo la Ejecución de la Aurora habían caído muchos. Pero aquella vez, lo que cayó momentáneamente fue el cauce de los elementos. Contempló, con el alma en un puño, como el pequeño volcán centelleaba, presa de una trampa de cristal que la propia y sabia naturaleza se encargaría de derretir y borrar, sin dejar rastro de la misma.

Alar, aturdido, observaba también su creación, cuando sintió el calor protector del brazo de su maestro sobre sus hombros, su voz cálida y serena, susurrándole, como un cántico del melódico viento.

- Enhorabuena… Has superado la prueba… Mañana mismo marchamos a Santuario.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

La ciudad milenaria de Athenas seguía intacta en su belleza y esplendor.

El día claro y brillante les dio la más cordial de las bienvenidas a Santuario, solo comparable con la que los integrantes de la Orden les tenían preparada.

Uno a uno, atravesaron los templos, ahora vacíos, ante la incredulidad de Alar.

_Muéstrate respetuoso. Este es nuestro recinto sagrado, donde nuestra Atenea vela por el bien de la humanidad, y nosotros velamos por el suyo._

Y al estar en la cima, con las 12 casas a sus pies, Hyoga sintió un escalofrío. Contempló la vista, antes de entrar en el Templo del Patriarca, aquel templo donde cumplió su primera misión como Caballero de Atenea, ahora tanto tiempo atrás.

Su alumno le siguió, bajo un respetuoso silencio.

La cámara del Patriarca estaba oscura… Hasta atravesarla y dar con un torrente de luz que se filtraba a través de las múltiples ventanas. Y allí, en el centro de la instancia de mármol y columnas, se encontraba Atenea, custodiada por sus doce caballeros de oro que, ataviados con sus armaduras, formaban dos filas, marcando un amplio pasillo hasta ella.

Y a la derecha de la diosa, Shion, Patriarca, en cuyo rostro se podía ver la más profunda felicidad.

Hyoga se acercó con paso solemne, seguido a corta distancia por Alar. Los caballeros de oro le hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, uno a uno…

Los caballeros de oro… Resurgidos a la vida tras haberla perdido en el Muro de las Lamentaciones, por gracia de la Diosa, por haber luchado hasta el final por su causa.

Mu… Alderaban… Saga… Death Mask… Aioria… Shaka… Dhoko… Milo… Aiolos… Shura… Afrodita…

Y Camus.

Se arrodilló ante Atenea y el Patriarca, a lo que su alumno respondió con igual gesto.  
Shion bajó del altar, quedando a su altura y apoyando las manos en su cabeza.

- Has cumplido con tu misión… Por tanto, se te concederá aquello que me pediste, en justo cambio por tu entrega y nobleza. Levanta, hijo mío.

Se incorporó, mirando a Shion a lo ojos, hasta que éste comenzó a entonar la ceremonia, con voz solemne.

- Hyoga, Caballero del Cisne, valiente guerrero de los hielos, defensor de nuestra diosa Atenea… ¿Consideras a tu alumno digno de sucederte en tu puesto, para cumplir con el divino deber que se le confía a partir de estos momentos?

El ruso miró con dulzura al joven, que no salía de su asombro.

- Sí, Patriarca.

Shion dio su conformidad.

- Alar, a partir de hoy quedas nombrado nuevo Santo del Cisne, tu nueva vida como protector de la Diosa empieza aquí, en este templo donde desarrollarás tus cometidos para con esta Orden.

Atenea bajó al igual que el Patriarca hasta ellos. Primero para dar su bendición a Hyoga, y segundo para entregar a su nuevo Caballero la Caja de Pandora que contenía su armadura.

- Aquí concluyen oficialmente tus días en Santuario Hyoga. Puedes partir en paz.

El ruso volvió a agradecer en silencio… Y percibió la mirada de Alar, desconcertada e incrédula.

- Maestro, vos… ¿Siempre habéis sido el Caballero del Cisne?

- Así es…

Permanecieron cerca el uno del otro, mientras los allí presentes aguardaban en respetuosa compostura.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

- Era lo mejor para ti, Alar… Haberlo sabido tal vez te hubiera aportado presiones que te hubieran obstaculizado… No pienses en ello ahora, lo importante es que no podría haber tenido un mejor sucesor que tú.

Los ojos del joven Caballero se vidriaron. Tenía tantas dudas, tanto por aprender todavía…

- Maestro… ¿Volveré a veros alguna vez?

- No lo creo posible… Mas no temas… El Caballero Camus, que a su vez fue mi mentor, completará tu preparación.

Miraron a Acuario, que asintió lentamente.

- No sé si estoy preparado…

- Claro que lo estás… Confía en ti mismo, ha llegado el momento de que le muestres al mundo la luz que llevas en tu interior.

Suspiró, conteniendo la emoción. Que duras eran siempre las despedidas.

- No olvides lo que te he enseñado. Las estrellas te guiarán, pero no lo dudes, sólo tú tienes la última palabra al escribir tu destino. Dejo a Atenea en tus manos, sírvele con honor y entrega.

Por el hermoso rostro del muchacho rodaron dos sendas lágrimas. Hyoga le abrazó, con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

_Aquí empieza tu camino, Alar. Sé fuerte, y lo conseguirás._

Le besó en la frente, y le miró una última vez.

Tras ello, se despidió con sendas y sencillas reverencias de Shion… Y de la Diosa.

Se dio la vuelta, y emprendió el camino de salida.

Los doce Caballeros de oro se inclinaron a su paso, en señal de respeto.  
Reinaba el silencio, que sólo fue roto por un imperceptible murmullo. Milo acercó sus labios hacia el oído de Camus, que permanecía a su lado.

- Si no lo haces ahora, te arrepentirás por el resto de tus días…

Y así, justo cuando Hyoga se disponía a empezar a bajar los peldaños que descendían hacia la salida del sagrado recinto, el Caballero Camus le alcanzó, rompiendo el protocolo de la ceremonia, dejando a sus compañeros, a Atenea, al Patriarca y al nuevo caballero atrás.

- Hyoga, espera…

Aquella voz… Se volvió, sorprendido al ver correr al que fuese su tutor hacia él.

El imponente Camus de Acuario quedó a corta distancia. Era como si hubiese hecho una alianza con el tiempo, pues su belleza, ahora madura, no se había perdido ni un ápice.

Su severo rostro, frío, como el más puro glaciar.

Camus… Al que tanto debía… Y por el que tanto dolor llevaba en su corazón.

- Decidme…

Acuario pareció dudar por un momento… Para finalmente mirarle a los ojos, en la expresión más sincera que nunca había visto en él en todos los años que hacía que se conocían.

- Sé… Que este no es el momento más adecuado… Yo sólo quería decirte… Que lo siento. Siento no haber sido nunca un padre para ti. Intenté ser un buen maestro, pero tal vez no lo conseguí.

- No digáis eso… Si volviera a nacer bajo el mismo sino no dudaría en desear volver a quedar bajo vuestras enseñanzas.

Milo contemplaba la escena a distancia prudencial, lo suficiente como para ser testigo, pero pasar desapercibido.

- Hyoga, antes de que marches en busca de tu nueva vida… Quería que supieras… Que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti. Siempre.

Y fue entonces cuando Camus, el hombre al que tanto había querido, temido, respetado, idolatrado, por el que tanto había sufrido y por el que llevaba la pena de sentirse siempre por debajo de sus expectativas… Le tomó entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de Hyoga quedaron anclados en un punto en el infinito. Su cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar a aquello. Cuando finalmente fue consciente del mensaje que le estaba transmitiendo… Correspondió, estrechándole con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas surcaran libremente por su cara al cerrar los párpados.

Porque al fin… Sabía que no era una carga para su maestro. Que no era una vergüenza para aquel al que tanto estimaba.

- Que Atenea vele por ti, Hyoga… Buena suerte.

Y Camus le vio marchar, alejarse por la escalinata de mármol, lejos de Santuario, a donde ya no volvería.

Sólo Milo pudo sacarle de sus pensamientos.

- Ahora ya puedes estar en paz…

Le miró, con cierta tristeza todavía en la mirada. Pero no tardó en recobrar su habitual porte y serenidad.

- Sí… Y una vez hecho, lo que me preocupa es comprobar los resultados de las enseñanzas de mi alumno…

Milo sonrió. El francés nunca cambiaría…

Y Hyoga, una vez en la entrada al sagrado lugar, lo contempló por última vez. Miles de sentimientos se atropellaban en su corazón… Por todos aquellos a los que dejaba atrás… Pero en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en una persona.


	19. Capítulo 19 Final

**Capítulo 19**

El transcurso del tiempo se le hizo angustiosamente lento.

Procuraba no darle demasiadas vueltas, pero al llegar al pueblo, no pudo reprimir decirse a si mismo la verdad:

Seis años era mucho tiempo… Demasiado tiempo.

Las calles tenían el mismo ambiente y color que aquellas que había guardado en su cerebro. Corrió por ellas, sorteando a la gente que iba y venía de hacer compras en el mercado matutino.

Su corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad, presa de la duda… Del miedo… De la ansiedad.

Lo había arriesgado todo, lo había dejado todo atrás. Para el resto del mundo él no tenía pasado, no tenía identidad alguna. Y si aquello por lo que había sacrificado su mundo ya no le esperaba… La vida carecería de sentido.

Escuchó murmullos a su paso de gentes que le miraban, a los que hizo caso omiso.

Y al fin… Llegó. Al cruce de dos calles adoquinadas, en donde entre pintorescas casas en medio de un valle del sur de suelo galo se alzaba una bodega cualquiera… El lugar donde se produjo el principio del fin.

Entró, no sin cierto temor… Había clientela dentro. Nadie se percató de su presencia.  
Y entre las personas que se arremolinaban sobre el mostrador para llevarse lo deseado… La vio.

Tan hermosa como siempre. Con el cabello recogido en una gran trenza, su sonrisa amable…

Y su mirada, de la que se había prendado la primera vez que su brilló le eclipsó.

La vio despachar a los clientes, quedando por unos momentos ausente, con un gesto cansino y terriblemente melancólico en su rostro. Los clientes abandonaron el local. Fue cuando Marié se dispuso a atender a la última persona que había entrado.

Y sus miradas quedaron sostenidas en el tiempo, que pareció detenerse.

Por el rostro de ella parecieron desfilar mil y una emociones…

No podía ser… Pero estaba allí… Era real…

Allí, a pocos pasos de la puerta, como el primer día en que llegó, como un niño perdido, sin saber apenas expresarse.

Su Hyoga, en el que había creído noche tras noche, por el que había rogado y arriesgado su cordura.

Era él… Había cumplido su promesa.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, se habían abalanzado el uno sobre los brazos del otro, acabando prácticamente arrodillados en el suelo, con los cuerpos fundidos, sin poder creer que aquello real.

Se miraron entre lágrimas.

- Me dijeron que estaba loca por esperarte, que no volverías…

- Pero aquí estoy… Y no volveré a dejarte… Nunca más. Ya no.

Y mientras la besaba y estrechaba contra su pecho, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos se canalizaron en alguien… Sintió que todo su ser ahora mismo le pertenecía a él.

_Gracias Shun, gracias… Al fin ya estoy en paz contigo, porque ahora sé… Que soy feliz._

El bullicio de la multitud era apabullante. Para cuando consiguió apearse del tren, el mar de gente amenazaba con complicarle aún más la tarea.

Santuario necesitaba alguien que se encargara de llevar los asuntos con el exterior. Y él se había ofrecido a desempeñar la tarea, compaginándola con su deber de caballero.  
Iba a pasar una temporada en el país galo, a lo que recibió la invitación de pasar con ellos unos días nada más notificarle que estaría por suelo francés.

Buscó y buscó, hasta que al fin, le vio.

A lo lejos, algo alejado de la multitud, estaba Hyoga. El mismo Hyoga con el que había crecido y compartido tantísimos momentos de su vida, el Hyoga al que ya hacía la friolera de 11 años que no veía.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

Lograron abrirse camino entre la multitud, para al fin reencontrase.

- Condenado Pegaso, has hecho un pacto con el Diablo, los años no te han afectado lo más mínimo.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Rieron, a la par que se abrazaban con tesón y cariño. Hyoga le separó por los hombros, mirándole a la cara, analizándole.

Qué feliz le hacía tenerle otra vez a su lado tras todo aquel tiempo, durante el cuál no habían dejado de mantener correspondencia.

Cogió su maleta, agarrándole de la muñeca para sacarlo de allí.

- Ven, sígueme. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Llegaron a la salida de la estación, donde una joven les aguardaba sin perder su hermosa sonrisa.

- Seiya, te presento a Marié, mi mujer, de la que tanto te he hablado.

Ella se acercó a él, dándole dos besos como era costumbre.

- Konichiwa, Seiya…

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de gratitud, mientras observaba a la culpable de la profunda transformación que su compañero había sufrido.

- Y ésta… - prosiguió el ruso, agachándose por unos instantes detrás de Marié- Es Natasha, nuestra princesa.

Cuando se hubo alzado, tenía en brazos a una preciosa niñita de unos tres años, que le observaba con ojos curiosos.

Con sus enormes ojos azules, los mismos que viera en su padre aquella mañana en que llegó al orfanato de los Niños de las estrellas, con una salvedad… Que no había dolor en ellos. Tan sólo inocencia y pureza.

- ¿Qué se dice, cariño? – le oyó preguntar a la cría con un francés casi perfecto, a la par que padre e hija jugueteaban entre carantoñas.

- Bonjour…

La niña nada más haber pronunciado con mágica voz infantil la palabra corrió a esconder la cara entre los cabellos de Hyoga, vergonzosa, a lo que el ruso no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y Seiya le observaba, profundamente emocionado. Pues nunca había visto esa sonrisa en él, esa sensación de paz que se transmitía. Parecía que el antaño caballero del cisne había encontrado al fin poco de felicidad para él tras tantos años de penuria y soledad.

Pero no pudo sumirse en sus pensamientos durante demasiado tiempo, pues Hyoga, tras subirse a la niña a los hombros, y Marié, que cogió su maleta para llevársela, emprendieron camino, a lo que les siguió.

- ¿Cuántos días te quedarás? ¿Tres, no? Suficientes para que me pongas al día de todo…

- Tres días y tres noches darán de sí… ¡Para ello y recordar viejos tiempos!

Sin más, los cuatro emprendieron tranquilamente camino hacia la casa. El día era bello y cálido, los rayos del sol brillaban, inundándolo todo de luz y energía.

Y disfrutaron de la mutua compañía por el mero placer de volver a estar juntos, ya no por una batalla o misión que cumplir, tan sólo por capricho de la vida.

**FIN **


End file.
